My Savior
by davis32
Summary: So I decided to make this a set of one shots leading up to chapter one. Seven Years Later.
1. Chapter 1

My Savior

At age 25 Artemis Crock never pictured she would be standing in the place where her mother was killed. Two weeks ago she had found out that her mother was killed by two robbers who had broken into her apartment; she had tried to stand her own against them but being in a wheel chair only allowed her to do so much. They shot her in the chest leaving her for dead and stole everything valuable they could find. A week ago Batman and Nightwing had tracked down the two killers and arrested them, even though her mother's killers were captured and now in jail for the rest of their lives she still felt like something was missing, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't the one to bring them down. She continued standing in the middle of the crappy rundown apartment thinking of all the memories she had here, from Jade leaving to being reunited with her mother and having good times with her, memories that she would never forget. She walked into the kitchen were an ultrasound picture was still hanging on the fridge. She picked the picture up and stared at the black and white blurry image of a two month old baby that was yet to be born.

"What are you doing here 'Mis?" a soft deep voice asked. She knew that voice anywhere, it was the voice that comforted her when she had found out about her mother, it was the voice of the man that she was in love with.

"I should be asking you the same thing Dick" Artemis said turning around to face the raven haired man standing in front of her dressed in his Nightwing costume.

"I came looking for you. Damian called and said he woke up not being able to find you" Dick said stepping closer to her.

"I didn't mean to worry him, I couldn't sleep, I don't know why I came here, I just felt drawn here" Artemis said looking into the covered eyes of the man she loved.

Dick sighed and stepped closer to her wrapping his strong arms around her waist "You should be resting 'Mis, it's not good to be up like this".

Artemis smiled and said "I'm pregnant Dick, not disabled".

Dick kissed her hair and said "I know that, and I know you can handle yourself but I don't like you being here alone, it's not safe for you or the baby".

Artemis rested her head on his chest and hugged his waist "I know, I just needed to come here and remember her. She was so excited when we told her about the baby, and now she'll never get to meet him or her" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Dick pulled her tighter against his chest "I know, but at least she knew about the baby. And the baby will know about her, we'll tell him or her stories of her every night, I promise 'Mis, this baby will know all of their grandparents in some way".

Artemis pulled away and kissed him when she pulled away she rested her forehead against his and he placed his hand protectively on her stomach that was just beginning to show. "How did I get so lucky? I have the perfect fiancé, a great life, and an amazing family".

"I think it's me who got so lucky; I finally found my goddess "Dick said.

Artemis laughed and pulled away "You are the cheesiest person ever".

Dick smiled and said "But you love me anyways".

"I do love you for some odd reason" Artemis smirked.

Dick smiled and kissed her cheek "Let's get you home, Tim and Damian are worried about you".

Artemis took his hand and followed him to her car that was parked outside, once inside the car he took off his mask so that she could see his beautiful blue eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it as they drove back to their house where Tim and Damian sat waiting for them in the living room. Once she walked through the door, she was tackled into a hug by Damian who had wrapped his little arms around her waist, and resting his head on her stomach. She smiled and placed her hands on the little boys head "It's okay Damian, I'm safe". Damian just hugged her tighter so Artemis bent down and picked the little boy up setting him on her hip and hugging him back, when she looked up she saw Tim standing there with his arms crossed and a worry expression on his face. Artemis smiled at him and beckoned him forward, immediately Tim stepped forward and walked into a hug with his little brother and soon to be sister in law.

Dick smiled at the sight and placed his hands on both Tim and Artemis' shoulders; he kissed her hair and whispered in her ear "You'll make a wonderful mother".

Artemis smiled at him and whispered back "You'll make an amazing father".

Once the hug broke apart Dick took Damian into his arms and carried him back to bed with Artemis and Tim following. Artemis had her arm wrapped around the younger boys shoulders and said "I'm sorry for scaring you".

Tim smiled and said "It's okay I understand, you really scared Damian though, and Dick".

Artemis sighed and said "I know" she followed Dick to Damian's room and helped tuck him back into bed. Once Damian was tucked in she walked with Dick and Tim to his bedroom where she smiled at him and watched him close his door before she grabbed Dick's hand and walked towards their bedroom.

Once they were both in bed Dick pulled her into his chest and placed his hand on her stomach kissing it and whispering "Good night little guy or girl, I can't wait to meet you".

Artemis smiled and said "You're so sweet".

Dick kissed her and said "Don't worry me like that ever again 'Mis, if you need to go back there at least take Tim with you please, I don't know what I would do if I lost you".

"I can handle myself, but while I'm pregnant I promise to take someone with me" Artemis said "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted".

Dick kissed her again and said "Okay. Good night Artemis I love you".

"I love you to boy wonder" she whispered before falling into a relaxed deep sleep.


	2. Pool Table

Pool Table

At age twenty one Dick Grayson really didn't like drinking that much but with the night he had he made an exception. His on again off again girlfriend Zatanna had just broken up with him because he didn't spend enough time with her. When it was her fault to, she spent just as much time with the Justice League as he did with the Team assigning missions and fighting with Batman. He was in some empty dirty bar in downtown Gotham, he was the only person in the bar, the bartender was currently sitting on a stool humming some imaginary song in his head. Dick had just finished his third beer when a young woman walked into the bar; she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a forest green shirt and a dark leather jacket. She had familiar golden blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, she walked like she owned the place, she stood in the door looking at all the empty customers when her familiar grey eyes landed on him. She shook her head and walked towards his table, sitting down opposite of him.

"Thought I'd find you here" She said taking off her jacket.

"Why are you here Artemis?" Dick said beckoning the bartender over. "I'll have another one".

"Make that two. Zatanna called me told me what happened. Once I got off the phone with her, I figured you'd need someone to talk to also. And we both know Wally wouldn't be that person. So I came looking for you, you weren't at your apartment so I figured you'd be at some run down dirty bar, and here you are" she said leaning back into her seat.

The bartender came back with their beers and sat them down on the table; Dick grabbed his and took a long drink. "I don't need a babysitter anymore Artemis, I'm twenty one years old".

Artemis took a drink of her beer "I know that very well Dick. Don't you remember four months ago when Wally and I broke up and you and Zatanna were on yet another break, and we got pist poor drunk and ended up in a very awkward position when Alfred found us the next morning".

Dick smiled and said "One of the best nights of my life. Wally was an idiot for breaking up with a girl like you".

Artemis smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining them "And Zatanna is a dumb ass for breaking up with a guy like you".

"So are we going to have another repeat of four months ago 'Mis?" Dick asked smirking.

Artemis laughed and looked around the bar "I've got an idea".

"And what's that?" Dick said narrowing his eyes.

"We play pool for it. If I win you take me out to dinner" Artemis said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"And if I win?" Dick said leaning forward on his elbows.

Artemis leaned forward so that her warm sweet breath was hitting Dick in the face "If you win, we go back to your apartment where no one can interrupt us" Artemis said seductively.

Dick smirked and said "You're on 'Mis".

Artemis smiled and said "You'd better bring you're A game boy wonder". They both grabbed their beers and walked towards the pool table. Dick flipped a coin to see who broke the balls, which of course Artemis won. Dick stood patiently to the side as Artemis broke the balls, making one stripped one in.

"I'm stripes, your solids. That work for you boy wonder?" Artemis said smirking at him.

Dick smiled and said "Anything works for me Arty".

Artemis smiled and said "I always hated that nickname" as she shot and missed.

Dick laughed "I could always unnerve you. Watch and learn Artemis" Dick said aiming for the one ball in the corner pocket, easily making it in. Dick smiled and said "Should you be taking notes".

He aimed for another ball while Artemis quietly snuck up beside him and whispered in his ear "And I could easily distract you as well boy wonder" he missed the shot.

Dick straightened and said "So were playing dirty then".

Artemis smirked and took aim "You should know by now that I always play dirty Dick" she shot the ball and put another one in the pocket. She walked to the other side of the table and took aim as Dick walked up beside her and casually put his hand on her lower back where her shirt had ridden up and softly rubbed slow circles on her warm skin with his thumb. His soft touch made Artemis sigh and close her eyes, instantly her arm twitched causing her to hit the ball making her miss her target.

She stood up and glared at him as Dick put his hands up in fake surrender even though he had a stupid grin on his face "I couldn't resist myself".

Artemis rolled her eyes "Of course not".

Dick smiled and took aim making his shot, of course Artemis had to play dirty right back at him, so she whispered in his ear "Just think of all the fun we could have in your big empty apartment".

Dick gulped and of course missed his shot. "That's just mean Artemis".

"Who ever said I was nice?" Artemis said making her next shot Dick walked behind her rubbed his hand up and down her left thigh, but it didn't even faze her because she made her shot. Artemis smirked and said "You're gonna have to do better than that".

She took her shot and missed when Dick didn't even try anything, he was taking a drink of his beer. Dick laughed and sat his beer down "I didn't even have to do anything and you missed".

Artemis scowled "Just take your shot boy wonder".

Still laughing Dick took his shot easily making it; Artemis decided to let him have this one since she wanted to drink some more of her beer. Dick made another shot before he missed his third try. Artemis aimed and made two balls in, in one shot, leaving her with two left and Dick with four. She missed her second try which meant Dick made his first one and missed his second. Artemis had two balls left along with the eight ball while Dick still had three left and the eight ball. Artemis aimed and took a deep breath making her first shot, realizing her was in trouble Dick made his move. Sliding beside her he softly moved the hair from her shoulder and kissing the soft spot he knew made her weak in the knees. Artemis missed her shot and turned to Dick "Way to use my weaknesses against me".

"It's only because I know you so well Ms. Crock" Dick said taking aim.

"Oh but I also know almost all your weaknesses Mr. Grayson" Artemis said.

Dick made his first shot leaving him with two balls, so Artemis walked up beside him and started kissing his jaw and behind his ear but he still made his shot making them tied. Dick took aim again so Artemis stepped up her game by putting her hand up shirt running it along the edge of his pants and kissing his jaw, Dick shuddered making him miss his shot. "Oh it's on now 'Mis" Dick said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Bring it boy wonder" Artemis said taking aim. Dick walked up beside her and started kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear again while cupping her cheek, right when she went to shot he turned her face towards him so he could capture her lips with his. Instantly Artemis relaxed into the kiss, eagerly returning it, but what neither of them knew was that her shot went in, leaving her with only the eight ball. When they pulled away for air Artemis quickly looked at the table and saw that her ball was gone, she smiled and said "You might want to turn around boy wonder".

With a confused look Dick turned around to look at the table to see Artemis' ball gone "What the.." but he didn't get to finish that sentence because Artemis aimed and made the eight ball in, meaning she had won the game. Dick turned to face a smirking Artemis he was standing there with her arms crossed and looking very proud of her self. Dick smiled and walked towards her putting his hands on her hips "So where are we going to dinner?"

Artemis smiled and said "How about we skip dinner and go straight to your apartment. You can take me to breakfast in the morning".

Dick smiled and kissed her, pulling her tighter to him he pulled away and said "I like the way you think".

Dick grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on before he put his own on and set the money for his bill down on the table and grabbed her hand leaving the empty dirty bar.

The next morning Dick woke up to see a full head of golden blonde hair on his chest. Dick smiled and thought of the night before; it started crappy and led to one of the best things he could hope for. Artemis stirred and turned her head to look at him through sleepy eyes. "Morning" she said hoarsely.

Dick smiled and kissed her head "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Artemis turned her body so that she could comfortably look up at him "Best sleep I've had in four months. How about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in my entire life" Dick said rubbing his hand up and down the bare curve of her back. "So where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Artemis smiled and said "Breakfast can wait a bit longer, I'm not ready to leave this bed quite yet" she hoisted herself onto her elbows and softly kissed him. She deepened the kiss by moving on top of him and straddling his hips.

Before the kiss could get even more passionate Dick pulled away "What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Be my girlfriend" Dick stated.

Artemis laughed "I thought that was already implied considering I'm in your bed naked".

Dick smiled and said "I want it to be official. I want you to be my girlfriend".

Artemis smiled and softly kissed him "I would love to be your girlfriend boy wonder".

Dick smiled and in one fluid motion he flipped her over causing her to giggle. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me" he said before kissing her again.


	3. Stakeouts

Stakeouts

It has been two months since Artemis and Dick had started dating. The best two months of both of their lives, they already knew almost everything about each other, and they understand each other better than anyone else. Dick knew that she could take care of herself; even though he still worried he didn't try and talk her out of anything she wanted to do. He supported her in everything she wanted to do, whether it was working for Wayne Enterprises in Bludhaven or going on a top secret mission with Green Arrow. He was also caring and loved to surprise her, he never forgot an important day or holiday, and on his days off from working at the Bludhaven branch as Bruce's CEO he likes to wake up early and sneak into her apartment and make her breakfast. He always knew how to make her laugh, and how to make her get traught, he also enjoyed trolling her still even though they were no longer in high school.

These were all the thoughts that were going through Artemis' head while she was on a stakeout in Star City. Green Arrow had heard about a group of robbers attempting to break into one of the biggest banks in Star City. So he sent Artemis to this one while Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Green Arrow went to the other banks. She had been here for two hours looking at the same building with nothing happening, apparently nothing was happening at the other banks because no one had contacted her. Every now in then she would move around the top buildings so she could see different angles of the bank. She had just got onto the top of building that stood behind the bank when she heard the familiar sound of a grappling hook and someone landing behind her on the rough.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was "What are you doing here Nightwing?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"What a guy can't come visit his girlfriend every now and then" Nightwing said walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

Artemis smiled and turned around "I never said that. But you know I'm on a stakeout right now".

Nightwing stopped in front of her and said "Yes well you've been here for two hours, I got lonely, thought I'd come keep you company".

Artemis laughed "You got lonely. We both know your keeping company is meaning that you're going to distract me from keeping watch of this stupid bank".

Nightwing shrugged "Is that so bad?"

"I think I'm rubbing off on you babe" Artemis said laughing.

"And I think that's a very good thing" Nightwing said stepping closer to her with that cute smirk on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly bent down to kiss her, but right before their lips could touch Artemis side stepped making him almost fall forward.

Nightwing whirled to look at a laughing Artemis "What was that for?"

"I don't need you distracting me right now. You can help me keep watch but that's it" Artemis said firmly even though on the inside she really wanted to kiss him and run her hands through his dark hair.

Nightwing pouted which looked kind of funny with his domino mask on "Fine how much longer until your done here?"

"I've been here two hours with nothing happening, so another two hours and then we can go" Artemis said looking back at the bank.

Nightwing sighed "I hate stakeouts".

"Then why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"Because I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend" Nightwing said smiling.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Flattery isn't going to work boy wonder".

Nightwing sighed and stood next to her looking at the bank "Come on 'Mis just one kiss?"

"Nope" she said loading an arrow and shooting it at the next building and swinging towards it leaving Nightwing to stare at her, eventually he shot his grappling hook and landed on the rough next to her.

Artemis was starting to get cold and started shivering Nightwing must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back into his strong warm chest. "Does that help?" he asked.

"Yeah it does since you're like a walking heater" Artemis said.

Nightwing laughed and rested his chin on top of her head. They stood like that for ten minutes when they saw two black vans pull up to the bank, one went to the back while the other went to the front. "Crap" Artemis said stepping out of Nightwing's warm and comforting arms and pulling out her comm link.

"Attempted robbery at bank on 2nd street" Artemis said.

She waited a couple of seconds when Red Arrow came through "We have an attempted robbery at the bank on 20th as well"

Artemis furrowed her brows "Attempted robbery at the bank on Watson and Clark Street" Arsenal said.

That's when Green Arrow came through "There attempting to rob all of the banks at once. I'm on my way to help out Arsenal, Red Arrow, Artemis can you handle it on your own?"

"Yeah there's not many guys at mine" Red Arrow said "I'll come help out Artemis when I'm done".

"That's alright Red, Nightwing is here we got this" Artemis said.

"What is your boyfriend doing there Artemis?" Green Arrow asked.

"Does it really matter right now" Artemis said.

"Fine just stop the robbers but this conversation isn't over Artemis" Green Arrow said.

Artemis huffed "Artemis out" but before she turned off her comm link she heard Red Arrow and Arsenal laughing.

Artemis turned to Nightwing "You take the back, I'll take the back".

Nightwing nodded his head and said "Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble 'Mis" he stepped towards her and briefly kissed her "Try not to hurt them too much" he said before he shot of his grappling hook.

Artemis smiled and loaded in arrow swinging down to the front of the bank. She hid in the shadows and watched as five guys dressed in all black with ski masks on unloaded the van. They all had rifles and other types of guns, nothing she couldn't deal with. She watched as they hacked the security system and went inside. While three guys went in two stayed outside, Artemis shook her head, way too easy. She loaded her bow with a knock out gas arrow and shot it at their feet were it instantly exploded and let out the gas, at first the guards were confused and looking all over to see who shot the arrow but seconds later they both fell unconscious. Once the gas cleared Artemis ran out of the shadows and grabbed their guns, quickly taking all of the ammo out of them and tossing them to side. She loaded a couple of arrows into her bow and silently walked inside. There weren't many lights on in the bank which was both good and bad for her and the robbers. She stayed hidden in the shadows when she saw another one of the robbers standing in the middle of the floor right in the open. She loaded another knock out arrow and shot at his feet making him fall to the ground face first, again she unloaded his gun and through the ammo to the side. Three down with two more from the first van and not including the robbers from the second van that Nightwing was supposed to take care of.

She walked behind the counter towards the hallway that she figured led to the vault. She had just stepped behind the counter when someone came out of the shadows kicking her in the stomach. She bent forward dropping her bow, she could hear the swish of someone getting ready to kick she rolled to the side and stood facing one of the robbers. He came at her ready to punch her; she easily blocked it and used his momentum to shove him forward into the wall. She kicked the back of his knee making him cry out in pain and collapse onto his one good knee and hands. She grabbed his neck and said "Where are the others?"

The guy laughed and said "Like I'd tell you".

She rolled her eyes and brought her knee into the guys gut making his eye's bulge, he started coughing and she grabbed his neck making him look up again "Now do you want to tell me where they are?"

The guy sneered and wheezed out and said "Nope".

Artemis shook her head and let go of his neck making him drop to his hands and knees still coughing, she whirled and sent a kick to his head knocking him unconscious. She picked up her bow and started towards the hallway again. She could hear people fighting up ahead which meant Nightwing must also be inside and fighting the robbers. She started running towards the sounds and came into a room that held the vault where all the money and safety deposit boxes were. Nightwing was there fighting with five robbers. Two were already knocked out on the floor. She loaded an arrow and shot it at one of the robbers, the arrow went right above his shoulder through his shirt making him stumble backwards with the arrow were it lodged into the wall, it must have cut his skin because some blood was trailing down. She shot a couple more arrows making him stuck against the wall.

She had just finished shooting the last arrow at the guy now stuck to the wall when someone came up behind her and hit her in the head. She fell to the floor seeing black circles; she blinked them away and shook her head rolling onto her back to see one of the robbers standing above her with his rifle pointed at her. She swung her leg knocking the guy onto his back she stood and kicked the gun out of his hand hitting him in the head with her bow knocking him unconscious. Now she was mad, she was going to have a terrible headache now. Nightwing was still fighting the other three robbers, she ran at one jumping off the wall to give her more momentum and hit him in the head as hard as she could with her bow making him fall forward unconscious. Nightwing hit one with his eskrima sticks while Artemis kicked the last one across the face making spit fly from his mouth and him fall to the side.

"That's my girl" Nightwing said grinning at her.

"Is this all of them?" She asked.

"There's two out back unconscious. What about you?"

"Two out front one in the middle of the floor and one behind the counter. You call the police to come get them and I'll call Green Arrow" Artemis pulled out her comm link and said "Bank on 2nd street is all clear, police are on their way".

"Bank on 20th is clear as well, I just got done talking to the cops" Red Arrow said.

"Arsenal and I just finished up on Watson and Clark. Everyone meet back at base, except Nightwing, tell him to go home Artemis" Green Arrow said.

"Of course" Artemis said she hung up the comm link and turned around to Nightwing, he grabbed her hand and lead her outside where the police were now running inside to arrest the robbers.

"I'll see you back at your apartment. Just try not to take too long Nightwing said.

"Okay" Artemis said kissing him on the lips, when she pulled away she asked "Can you make something to eat as well I'm starving?"

Nightwing smiled and said "Sure 'Mis" he kissed her again and said "I'll see you in a little bit". He shot his grappling hook and headed off towards the zeta tube while Artemis got on her motorcycle that was hidden in the shadows a couple of blocks away and headed towards Ollie's mansion.

An hour later Artemis dragged herself into her apartment, after shutting the door and putting her keys on the side table she looked towards the front room to see her boyfriend asleep on the couch with two glasses of wine on the table with two sets of plates full with spaghetti and garlic bread. She smiled and quietly walked towards the couch and sat down on the edge, she reached her hand up and brushed some of the hair from his face, he really needed a haircut, even though she found his long hair cute. After moving the hair from his face Dick woke up, once he blinked and could see her clearly he smiled and said "Hey 'Mis".

Artemis smiled and said "Hey babe. Thanks for helping me out tonight".

Dick sat up and pulled her into his lap "Your welcome. So Green yelled at you for an hour".

"No Red Arrow and Arsenal argued for an hour every time I tried to leave Green Arrow stopped me. I zoned everything out, no idea what anyone said until he said I could leave. Thanks for the dinner but I'm not hungry anymore".

"You're welcome, that's fine I can put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow. Come on lets go to bed I'm exhausted" Dick said standing up with Artemis still in his arms, Artemis yelped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Bridal style Dick carried Artemis to her bedroom.


	4. Football Game

Football Games

When Artemis rolled over to snuggle into her boyfriend she rolled into a cold empty spot. She groaned and opened her eyes, he wasn't in the bedroom, and it didn't sound like he was in the bathroom. She sat up and stretched, getting out of her big comfy bed and headed towards the bathroom where she brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. When she walked into the hallway of her apartment the smell of pancakes and eggs hit her nose, she smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Dick must have woken up early like usual and got bored waiting for her to wake up and decided to make her breakfast. When she got to the end of the hallway Dick was standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of black of sweat pants with no shirt, his back was to her so she could see his muscled back and shoulders. She could also see the scars that he had accumulated over the long years of fighting crime. Even though she's known Dick since she was fifteen and she's seen him shirtless plenty of times especially in the last six months she still winced inwardly when she saw all his scars. She knew she had scars and that almost their entire super hero friends did but it seemed that even at thirteen Dick was the one with the most.

Quietly she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her hands on the bottom of his stomach so she could his toned stomach, she kissed his shoulder and said "Morning babe".

Dick flipped the pancakes he was making and sat the spatula down so that he turn around and face his girlfriend. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her waist "Morning 'Mis. What are you doing up so early?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"I rolled over to cuddle into you but you weren't there so I just woke up" She said making a slightly pouty face up at him.

Dick bent down and kissed her nose "I'm sorry 'Mis. Damian called me, it's his last football game today, and he really wants us to come. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and that I would have to do something to try and convince you to go with me so I got up and started to make breakfast". Dick kissed her on the forehead again before he turned around to take the pancakes and scrambled eggs off the stove.

Artemis opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice "What time is his game?"

"Eleven thirty" Dick said grabbing the syrup and setting it on the counter.

"That's in two hours. It's cold windy, and raining out, so what are you going to do for me once the game is over?" Artemis asked sitting down at the island eating her breakfast.

Dick smiled and sat down next to her "Well I'm sure that we'll end up going to the mansion after the game so I can warm you up in the car and then we can have an amazing dinner that Alfred will surely make. And if you want I'm sure I can make you a big bubble bath in my old bathroom, the tub there is much bigger than yours. Or we can wait until we get back here and I can make a bath for you here, where I can join you, and show you some highlights from last night" Dick said giving her that boyish grin he knew made her agree to anything.

Artemis took a drink of her orange juice "Well as long as you promise to show me some highlights I'll go with you".

Dick smiled and grabbed her face kissing her on the lips "It's a deal" he said laughing.

Artemis laughed and finished her breakfast kissed Dick on the check and said "I'm getting in the shower, so we can leave soon".

"Okay I'll clean up and then get ready. I already took a shower" Dick said with a mouth full of pancakes. Artemis wasn't even sure exactly she said she shook her head and headed towards the shower.

Fourty five minutes later they were in Dick's Audi heading towards Gotham. Artemis was dressed in dark jeans with rubber boots, she made sure she had extra shoes and pants she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a big rain jacket that she hasn't worn since high school. She really hated being stuck in the rain and the cold, but she knew it meant a lot to Damian, and he and Dick were pretty close so it would mean the world to him to have his big brother there.

His game was at Gotham Academy where he went to school but it wasn't were the high school football team played it was on their practice field. Dick pulled up next to all of the other expensive cars and turned off the engine. "You ready 'Mis?" Dick asked.

"If you mean to freeze my ass off, than yes I am" Artemis said.

Dick smiled and grabbed her hand kissing it "Come on 'Mis I told you I'd make it up to you, and it means a lot to Damian to have us here. That kid adores you babe".

"You mean he adores you. He has a crush on me" Artemis said.

Dick laughed and said "Well I'll let him have a crush on you as long as he doesn't try to take you from me, I know how you like younger men" Dick said with a teasing smirk.

Artemis slapped his arm and said "Jerk, your two years younger than I am. Damian's like fifteen years younger than me, that's a lot of waiting".

Dick laughed and said "It might only be two years but I still get to brag to my friends that I'm dating an older woman".

Artemis crossed her arms pretending to be mad even though she wasn't "Oh so is that all I am to you bragging rights".

Dick immediately stopped laughing and said "No, of course not babe, you mean so much more than that to me. That's not what I meant, I was only teasing you" Dick said slightly panicking.

Artemis smiled and grabbed his face in her hands, she kissed him on the lips after pulling away she said "I know you were babe, and I was teasing you right back. I love you to" she opened the car door and got out into the cold wind and slight drizzling rain.

Dick quickly got out of the car as well locking his car and running to catch up with her. When he reached her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug his mouth was right next to her ear she could feel his warm breath on her ear "That's the first time you've said that. I love you to Artemis".

Artemis smiled and wrapped her arms and his neck bringing his lips to meet hers, in their first kiss after finally saying the three words that they both have wanted to say for so long but were too scared to actually say first. When they pulled away Dick put his forehead against hers kissing her nose which was already cold "I have never been happier in my life than when you just said that".

Artemis smiled and said "Neither have I. I love you Dick Grayson".

"I love you to Artemis Crock, and you'd better know that I never plan to let you go now" Dick said.

"Good because I don't plan on letting you go either" Artemis said. "Now come on it sounds like the game is getting ready to start".

Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked towards the bleachers looking for the Wayne/Bat family. In the bleachers they found Bruce, Alfred, Barbara and Tim. Artemis sat down next to Barbara so Dick sat down behind her next to Tim and pulled her back so that she was sitting between his legs.

Damian was number 32 and whenever he stepped onto the field all them would scream and cheer at the top of their lungs. By the end of the game Artemis was completely frozen but really proud of Damian, he managed to go the entire game without completely losing his temper and seriously hurting one of the other players. He made ten tackles three of them on the quarterback and recovered two fumbles from the other team. After the game everyone walked down onto the field to wait for Damian. Dick stood behind Artemis with his hands on her stomach and his head on her shoulder telling her all of the things he planned to do to her when they got back to her apartment. Artemis was very grateful for the cold weather so that it hid the blush that Dick was now forcing onto her cheeks.

Dick was still telling her inappropriate things when Bette Kane walked up to them. "Artemis Crock what are you doing here?"

Artemis smiled "Hello Bette, Dick's little brother played today so I came along for support".

Bette looked at Dick who looked slightly uncomfortable and said "I didn't know you two were dating".

Artemis smiled and intertwined her fingers with Dick's which were still on her stomach "Yeah we've been together for six months now" Artemis said sweetly, she knew Dick had a little fling with Bette but it meant nothing just something to distract himself while she was still with Wally and he and Zatanna were on a break.

Bette looked a little shocked but quickly pulled it together and smiled tightly and said "Wow congratulations".

Dick smiled sweetly and said "Thank you Bette, but I see my brother so we should go. It was nice seeing you again".

Artemis smiled and allowed Dick to push her towards the Wayne family who was all standing around Damian. "Well talk about that later babe" Artemis said smiling at Dick.

Dick frowned and asked "Am I in trouble?".

Artemis smiled and lightly slapped his cheek "You're always in trouble babe".

Dick laughed and walked behind Damian picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder spinning him around causing Damian to hit his back and yell "Put me down Richard".

Dick stopped and sat the little kid down on the ground slapping his shoulder "Great job Damian, you didn't send anyone to the hospital this time".

Damian scowled and punched Dick in the stomach making Dick laugh "Hey now play nice you to" Artemis said.

Immediately Damian stopped and blushed "Hi Artemis".

Artemis laughed and ruffled the little boy's hair "Good job Damian. But try not to send my boyfriend to the hospital alright".

Damian smiled and said "Okay Arty".

Bruce came up and put his hands on his two sons shoulders "Come on let's head back to the house so everyone can warm up".

Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked towards his car. Once inside and on their way to the house Artemis started talking "So it was kind of awkward running into Bette back there".

Dick grabbed her hand and said "That stupid little fling I had with her was like two years ago babe. You know it meant nothing. It was more like being able to say that I got the girl who turned me down in high school because I was a nerd. I'm with you now and nothing is going to change that" he kissed her hand and gave her his boyish smile.

"It's always fun to make you feel like you're in trouble, you're a very good at trying to apologize" Artemis said smiling.

Dick scowled at her and said "You are by far one of the meanest girls I've ever meet Artemis Crock".

"Yeah and you know you love it" She said.

Dick laughed and said "You know I do babe".

After having a big loud crazy dinner at the mansion Dick and Artemis said good bye to everyone and made their long drive home. Once at the apartment Dick made true to his promise and showed her the highlights from the previous night along with some new ones.


	5. Magic Mike

Magic Mike

Dick Grayson was currently sitting on his couch in his apartment resting his broken ankle. He was extremely bored; he hated being stuck like this. There was absolutely nothing on TV and playing video games by yourself is only fun for like thirty minutes. Everyone he knew was either in school or at work or doing something for the team. Tim was at school in Gotham, Barbara was on a mission with Cassie, Bruce of course was at work, Damian was at school as well even though he offered to skip and come hang out with Dick, but Alfred refused to let him and his best friend Wally was at college in California. His girlfriend Artemis of ten months was at work, but she promised she would be home early, she was currently not making that promise, she was late. Dick was incredibly bored, he couldn't train he couldn't go anywhere, hell he wasn't even supposed to get off the couch, but he had to go the bathroom at some point, plus he had to feed himself.

Dick had just pulled out his phone and got ready to dial Artemis' number for the tenth time in the last hour when his apartment door opened "Hey babe, sorry I'm late the line at the Chinese place you really like was insanely long" Artemis said carrying two bags full of his favorite food.

Dick smiled and said "I was just getting ready to call you".

Artemis sat the bags on the kitchen counter along with her briefcase and rolled her eyes "You've been calling me nonstop for the past hour babe".

Dick shrugged with a sheepish smile "You were late, I got worried".

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked behind the couch to peck his lips "You mean you were bored" she said pulling away.

Dick grinned "You know me to well 'Mis".

Artemis laughed and kissed him again "That I do. Let me get changed and we can eat dinner okay".

Artemis turned around and headed up the stairs towards Dick's bedroom where she had extra clothes. Dick grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the TV channels looking for something decent to watch. Finally Dick settled on watching the movie Just Go With It on TV. Ten minutes later Artemis came down the stairs wearing a pair of girl boxer shorts with one of Dick's old mathlete t-shirts, she had put her hair up in a messy bun and looked more sexy than Dick had ever seen her. She made them both plates and sat them on the coffee table going back into the kitchen for drinks and napkins. Artemis came back into the living room setting everything down; gently she climbed onto Dick's lap wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the hair on his neck. Dick placed his hands on her hips lifting the t-shirt up with his thumbs rubbing small circles on her skin.

Artemis smiled and said "I missed you today".

Dick smiled back and said "You have no idea how much I missed you 'Mis".

Artemis smiled and leaned forward kissing him on the lips. It was a sweet soft kiss both of them saying how much they loved and cared for one another. But it quickly turned into a lust filled kiss Artemis bit down on Dick's lower lip silently telling him to open his mouth. Like a good boyfriend Dick obeyed and opened his mouth, instantly their tongues battled for dominance, neither pulled away until air became a necessity. Both of them pulled away breathing heavy and had a dark lustful look in their eye. Artemis took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them her eyes had gone back to normal, she smiled and got off of Dick's lap sitting next to him with her legs crossed. "I don't want the food getting cold" she said handing Dick his plate.

Dick grudgingly took the plate and mumbled "Of course you wouldn't".

Artemis nudged his shoulder and said "Heard that babe".

Dick smiled and said "You were supposed to".

Artemis narrowed her eyes and said "Do you really want to play the ass card right now, because I could hold out on you all night".

Dick's eyes widened and hastily he said "I'm sorry babe, I really am I've just been so bored all day and then you come home looking so sexy in my old t-shirt".

Artemis smiled and said "You really know how to make up an apology Mr. Grayson". Artemis kissed his cheek and said "Now eat your dinner and watch the movie".

Dick smiled and ate his dinner; once he was done he wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulder pulling her into his side. Together they relaxed on the couch watching Just Go With It. When the movie was over they stayed on the couch just enjoying being together.

"So I made plans with Barbara, Zatanna, Cassie, Karen, Raquel and M'gann for our girl's night" Artemis said.

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down at her "Oh and what are they this week". Every other week the girls from the team would go out for girls night it ranged from going out to drinks and dinner, going dancing, or going to one of their apartments and watching chick flicks all night.

"All of them are going to come here since I'm staying here and watch Magic Mike, Pitch Perfect, The Lucky One, and Bridesmaids" Artemis said picking up the stuff from the coffee table and taking it to the kitchen.

Dick raised an eyebrow and turned around on the couch so he could see her "You're going to watch that male stripper movie".

"Cassie and Babs really want to see it. Apparently Channing Tatum is the sexiest man in Hollywood" Artemis said putting the left overs in the fridge.

Dick winced and said "I really didn't need to know who Babs thinks is sexy. So you're seriously going to bring six girls to my apartment to watch a male stripper movie and a bunch of chick flicks. What am I supposed to do while all this is going on?" Dick asked.

Artemis shrugged and said "We could watch them at my apartment but I promised you I'd stay with you while you're on bed rest for your ankle. You can hang out in your room you have a full entertainment system up there to, and the girls already know you as my rich boyfriend Dick Grayson. The only person who knows your Nightwing is Babs".

Artemis sat down on the couch again facing Dick "And what are you going to tell them about my ankle?" Dick asked.

"I'll tell them I pushed you down the stairs. It's easy coming up with a lie, it'll be fine babe, the girls know you already" Artemis said putting her hand on his cheek.

Dick sighed and said "Fine, but I hope you know that you don't need to watch a male stripper movie when you've got this awesome body right here" Dick said lifting his shirt.

Artemis laughed and ran her hand up and down on Dick's stomach making him shiver "Trust me babe you have no reason to worry. Those actors have nothing on my sexy hero boyfriend".

Dick grinned and said "That's right". Artemis laughed and helped him stand up off the couch handing him his crutches. Together the two made it upstairs where Dick showed off his awesome body.

The next day Dick lay back on the couch recuperating while Artemis went to the store to buy all the snack food that they would need for girls night. Along with wine and to rent the movies they were going to watch.

Two hours later Artemis came through the door followed by Barbara "Look who I found at the store" Artemis said.

Barbara set the groceries bags she carried in on the counter and then walked to the back of the couch to kiss Dick's cheek "How's the ankle doing?" she asked.

"It's good, but this whole weekend of rest is killing me" Dick said.

Barbara laughed and ruffled his hair causing Dick to swat away her hand and glare at her "Of course it's killing you Dickie" Dick full on bat glared at her causing Barbara to start laughing even harder. Dick huffed and grabbed her arm flipping her over the couch making her squeal in surprise, he started tickling her, not stopping until she apologized for using that horrible nickname. Artemis stood in the kitchen laughing at the two; Barbara had managed to get out of Dick's hold and got him in a head lock giving him a wet willy. The two started wrestling even more and Artemis knew it was time to break it up before they broke something or Dick injured his ankle even more.

Artemis walked behind the couch and grabbed Barbara around the waist and pulled her over the couch "Okay you two break it up, I'm not cleaning up after you two" Artemis said with her hands on her hips.

"Jeez Artemis you sound like our mother" Dick said smoothing his hair back down, even though there was still parts sticking up at odd ends.

"Don't make me hurt you boy wonder" Artemis said walking back in the kitchen "Besides you need to be getting upstairs, the girls will be here any minute".

Dick pouted and said "Oh but I wanted to say Hi to all the ladies".

Artemis laughed and turned to Barbara who was helping her in the kitchen "I'm dating the biggest flirt aren't I".

Barbara laughed and said "I still don't know whose worse Dick or Wally".

Artemis groaned "Wally may think he's a flirt but he's absolutely terrible at it, at least Dick is good at it".

"Your damn right I am" Dick yelled causing both girls to roll their eyes and smile.

Artemis and Barbara sat all the stuff down on the coffee table and on the island in the kitchen and tried to keep Dick from snagging the snacks. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Artemis opened the door to see Cassie, M'gann, and Karen standing there.

They all came in and made themselves comfortable around the apartment Cassie looked at Dick and said "Jeez man, your rich, hot, and have an awesome apartment. Is there anything you don't have?"

Dick smiled his boyish smile and said "Well I'm certainly no stripper".

Cassie laughed and said "By the way Artemis talks about you I'd say you were".

Dick's eyes widened and he blushed looking at Artemis who just laughed and said "This is why you should be upstairs babe; they're all going to tease you".

The doorbell rang Zatanna and Raquel came into the apartment instantly Zatanna spotted Dick and said "Oh is Dick going to be our own male stripper?"

Dick stood up with the help of Barbara and said "Sorry ladies but I have been ordered to stay upstairs".

Zatanna and Cassie stood up and pouted playfully playing with his shirt and hair and wined "Oh come on I'm sure Artemis won't mind sharing".

Dick had a big grin on his face so Artemis knew she had to put an end to this now before he got an even bigger ego. "Alright you two hands off the boyfriend. It's time for him to go upstairs and rest that ankle" Artemis said standing in front of Dick with her hands on her hips and a glare worthy of Batman.

Dick sighed and said "Sorry ladies but my beautiful girlfriend won't allow me to stay. So I say good night and please try not to break anything".

Artemis put her hand on Dick's back and helped him upstairs, once inside his bedroom she kissed him and said "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good, go have fun watching your chick flicks" Dick said laying down.

Artemis smiled and said "Okay try not to get into too much trouble up here alright" she kissed him again and went downstairs where the girls started their first movie Bridesmaids. Every now and then Dick could hear loud laughing and snorting from the girls. Then he could hear crying and soft 'awes'. When he started hearing cheering and clapping he could tell they were watching Magic Mike. Every time there was a dance scene the girls would clap and cheer making Dick laugh, he lay in bed thinking that if he didn't have a stupid broken ankle he would show them a live stripper. But he also knew Artemis would not be happy if he did that, even though she didn't show it she had a small jealousy issue. So instead like a good boyfriend Dick stayed upstairs until he heard everyone go home. Once the final person left he could Artemis turning everything off and heading up the stairs.

"So was it just absolutely horrible for you to stay up here by yourself?" Artemis asked changing into one Dick's old t-shirts that barely covered her butt.

Dick starred at her as she changed watching every movement "It was absolutely horrible listening to you girls cheer and clap at the stripper movie. But I think I know a way you could make it up to me".

Artemis turned around and slowly made her way to the bed "Oh and how is that?" she asked.

Dick grinned and said "Maybe you could be my stripper, since I was your stripper last night".

Artemis laughed and said "You really think that's going to work?"

Dick nodded his head and said "I think that's really going to work, because your my amazing, sexy, smart, strong, girlgriend".

Artemis shook her head and said "Your lucky your cute".


	6. Damian's Day

Damian's Day

The shrill sound of Dick's cell phone ringing is what woke Artemis Crock up at four in the morning. Groaning she rolled over covering her head with the pillow, cursing in her head at whoever the hell was calling this early in the morning on a Saturday. Finally Dick answered the phone with a voice filled with sleep "Hello" Artemis couldn't hear what was being said but she knew it must be serious if it caused him to sit up and start talking in a clear concerned voice "Is everything alright? Do you need my help?" At the sound of concern in his voice Artemis rolled over onto her back taking the pillow off her head squinting at Dick in the dark. "Yeah we can watch him it's not a problem" Dick nodded his head and said "Yeah okay I'll see you in few just use the private elevator" Dick hung up the phone sitting it back on the nightstand.

Dick sighed and put his head in his hands bringing his knees up to his chest. Artemis sat up putting her hand on his back rubbing it up and down "What's wrong babe?"

"That was Babs, Tim is being held by the Joker, and Bruce wants us to watch Damian while there gone searching for him. But they don't need my help" Dick said turning his head so he could look at her even though all he could make out was her grey eyes.

Artemis rested her chin on his shoulder and said "I'm sure he's fine babe. When is Damian coming?"

"Barbara said they would be here in ten minutes" Dick said.

"Okay, I'll go meet them downstairs, you can get the guest bedroom cleaned up a little bit for him to go back to sleep in" Artemis said.

Dick nodded and turned to turn on the night stand light "I'm glad you're here 'Miss".

Artemis smiled and said "Where else am I going to be, I live here now".

Dick laughed and gave her a brief kiss "You might want to put on something other than my old t-shirt that barely covers your butt".

Artemis smiled and stood up on the bed putting her hand on her hip "What I thought you like it when I wore your old shirts".

Dick laughed and said "You know I do 'Mis, but you really want Barbara to see you in nothing but a t-shirt".

Artemis grinned and said "Fine you win". Artemis hopped off the bed and walked towards the dresser pulling on some running shorts. Dick got up and put on a shirt and some pajama pants. Artemis walked downstairs to wait for Barbara and Dick while Dick went to clean up the guest bedroom so that Damian had somewhere to sleep. Right when Artemis got downstairs and turned on the lights the elevator door opened to reveal Barbara dressed in her Bargirl costume carrying a half awake Damian.

Barbara smiled and sat Damian on the ground "I'll see you later Damian, Dick and Artemis are going to watch you okay?"

Damian yawned and nodded his head "Okay Babs" he hugged Barbara before he turned around and walked towards Artemis hugging her legs. "Here's his bag that I packed for him, it's got his clothes and some toys and stuff in them".

Artemis took the bag from Barbara and said "Be safe Babs, and good luck".

Barbara nodded and went into the elevator, Artemis bent down to look at Damian who was barely awake "You want to go upstairs and go back to bed little man?"

"Can I sleep with you Arty?" Damian asked.

Artemis smiled and picked the little boy up, soon she wouldn't be able to do that he was getting to big "Sure little man".

Artemis carried him upstairs stopping in the doorway of the guest bedroom where Dick was throwing all the stuff from the bed into the closet. "You can stop throwing all the stuff in the closet babe, Damian wants to sleep with us".

Dick turned around and said "Of course he does after I get almost everything cleaned up he decides to sleep with us. Come on then, I'm exhausted" Dick took Damian from Artemis and walked towards their bedroom, Artemis sat his bag down on the dresser where it was actually clean and followed Dick to the bedroom.

Dick aid Damian on the bed who crawled onto Dick's side and got underneath the covers "Arty will you sleep next to me?"

Artemis smiled and said "Sure little man".

Artemis lay down in the middle of bed and Dick lay down on the opposite side of her so that she was in the middle of the two adopted Wayne brothers. Artemis lay on her side running her hand through Damian's hair to help him fall asleep; Dick draped his arm over Artemis' stomach pulling her into Dick's back. Quickly Damian fell asleep and Dick whispered in her ear his voice thick with sleep "Love you 'Mis".

"Love you to Dick" Artemis said snuggling into Dick's warm embrace. Artemis was woken up by something tickling her nose, groaning she swatted at it and rolled over but something was still tickling her nose. She swatted at whatever it was again, but this time she heard giggling and someone whispering. She opened her eyes to see the blue eyes of Dick and Damian sitting on their knees on either side of her.

"Good morning" they both yelled when they saw she was awake.

Artemis groaned at the loudness "What are two doing?"

Dick had on his grin that meant he was up to no good and Damian had the same look on his face "Were trying to wake you up, we made you breakfast" Damian said.

Artemis sat up and looked at the time; it was only eight thirty groaning she said "I hope you made coffee".

Dick laughed and said "I'm not smart enough to make my girlfriend coffee when my little brother insists on waking her up before ten".

Artemis smiled and said "You're such a great boyfriend".

Dick grinned and said "I know right" he leaned forward kissing her.

They were broken apart by Damian saying "Eww, you two are sharing cooties".

Dick laughed and said "One day you'll be doing this exact thing".

Dick stood up helping Artemis out of the bed "No I won't I'm never kissing a girl" Damian said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"You won't even give me a kiss little man" Artemis said faking being hurt.

Damian's eye's widened and said "No, I'll only kiss you and Babs, you two don't have cooties".

"Oh you're so sweet" Artemis said picking the little boy up and kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on you two woke me up way to early so now it's time to feed me".

Artemis sat Damian down and grabbed Dick's hand following the little boy downstairs to the kitchen where eggs, toast, and bacon with coffee and orange juice sat at the island. Artemis sat down between the two brothers and ate her breakfast. "So what do you want to do today Damian?" Dick asked.

Damian swallowed his bacon and said "I want to go to the park".

Artemis laughed and ruffled his hair "Of course you do little man".

After breakfast they all got dressed in semi warm clothes since the weather was starting to get colder, and headed towards the park that was just a couple of blocks away. Once at the park Damian ran off yelling at Dick to push him on the swing. Laughing Dick followed him as Artemis went and sat on a bench watching the two brothers. Artemis sat on the bench looking at all the families playing on the playground; her parents never did this with her or Jade. She always went to the park on her own. She promised herself that if she ever had kids she would not be like her parents, she would be there for her kids and make sure they always came first. Artemis was lost in thought that she didn't notice Dick sat down next to her until he pressed his cold nose against her when he kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about 'Mis?" Dick asked.

Artemis laid her head on Dick's shoulder watching Damian chase a little girl around the play structure "I was thinking about my child hood".

Dick rubbed her arm and said "Does the park bring back bad memories?" Dick asked softly.

"No, my parents never brought me to the park I always came on my own. I just promised myself that I would always put our children first, that they would be the most important thing in my life" Artemis said moving her head so she could look at him.

Dick grinned and said "Our kids huh?"

Artemis smiled and said "Yeah our kids, I figured I'm getting too old to keep looking for a future husband so I'm settling on you" Artemis said laughing.

Dick pretended to be hurt and said "And here I thought you really loved me".

Artemis laughed and kissed him softly on the lips "You know I love you Dick Grayson".

Dick smiled and pulled her closer to him "I love you to Artemis Crock. And our kids are going to be awesome".

Artemis laughed and said "They are going to be awesome, but don't you get any ideas Dick I'm not having kids for another couple of years".

"Don't worry 'Mis, were not even engaged yet" Dick said kissing her forehead. Together the two watched Damian play on the playground wrapped in each other's warmth.

Twenty minutes later Damian came up jumping into Dick's lap "I'm cold Dick".

Dick wrapped his arms around the little boy and said "How about we go get some hot chocolate?"

"Yay" Damian yelled.

The three stood up walking hand in hand with Damian in the middle, they walked across the street to a Starbucks where Dick and Artemis got coffee while Damian got a kids hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie, even though Artemis said not to because the kid would be on a sugar high afterwards.

"When he's bouncing off the walls you're taking care of it "Artemis said glaring at Dick.

Dick grinned and said "It'll be fine 'Miss". Thirty minutes later when they were back at the apartment Damian like Artemis said was running around like crazy with Dick chasing after him. Artemis sat on the couch watching TV listening to Dick call after Damian. Finally after thirty minutes of chasing him Dick sat down on the couch breathing heavy with sweat starting to show on his forehead "He is the most dodgiest little kid I've ever meet" Dick said laying down.

Artemis smiled and said "I told you he'd get a sugar high".

Dick narrowed his eyes and said "Don't rub it in 'Mis".

Artemis shrugged "Well what did you expect he's Batman's son, and he's been trained ever since he was born, plus he loves watching you do your acrobatics".

"Is this what it's going to be like with our own kids?" Dicks asked eyes wide.

"No because you aren't going to make our kids high on sugar" Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest.

Dick smiled and said "I can try my best not to" Dick said moving so that his head was in her lap.

Artemis rolled her eyes and started running her hand through his hair while the other rested on chest. Damian came behind the couch flipping over if sitting next to Artemis "I'm tired Arty" Damian said yawning and resting his head against her arm.

Artemis smiled moving her arm so it was around the little boy "I'm sure you are after all that sugar, you can lay here with us and relax, okay little man".

Damian nodded his head closing his eyes, Artemis looked down to see Dick asleep in her lap, Artemis sighed now she was stuck on the couch with two sleeping Wayne's. Artemis looked at the two boys and wondered if this is what it would be like when she and Dick had kids, she smiled hoping it would be. Closing her eyes Artemis carefully scooted down on the couch so she could rest her head on the back, soon she fell asleep listening to the steady breathing of Dick and Damian.


	7. Birthday Suprises

Birthday Surprises

Today was Artemis Crock's twenty fourth birthdays, and even though she didn't know it he boyfriend Dick Grayson had a very big surprise for her. Even though it was her birthday Artemis still had to work, which is where she was right now. Currently Artemis Crock was sitting at her desk typing up a report for her boss.

"I'm looking for an Artemis Crock" someone said.

Artemis lifted her head scooting back in her chair to see who it was; it was a delivery man holding a very large vase of red roses. "I'm Artemis Crock" she said standing up.

The delivery guy walked towards her handing her the vase of roses "These are for Miss, happy birthday" and with that he walked off. Blushing slightly since everyone was staring at her she sat the flowers down on her desk picking up the card. 'These are part of your birthday gift, I hope you like them. We have a dinner reservations at seven thirty Alfred will pick you up and take you to the restaurant where I will meet you. Have a good day; I love you 'Mis. Love Dick. PS look in your closet for something to wear'.

Artemis smiled setting the card down and smelling the roses. "Who are those from?" Artemis turned around to see her co-worker Lacey.

"There from my boyfriend" Artemis said sitting down, she and Lacey didn't get along very long. Lacey likes to say that Artemis only got the job because she was dating Bruce Wayne's son, which was a total lie since Artemis had started working for the company long before she and Dick started dating.

Lacey sneered "Oh you mean your rich boyfriend Dick Grayson that you're just trapping".

Artemis took a deep breath trying to control her anger before she spoke "I am not trapping Dick. Now if you don't mind I have some work to finish".

"One of these days he's going to catch you and your little game" Lacey said walking off.

Artemis took another deep breath to keep herself from throwing a stapler at her head before she went back to work finishing her report. Finally at six Artemis was able to leave the office carrying her large vase of flowers. Once she was at her and Dick's apartment she set the flowers on the dining room table and went upstairs to get ready for dinner. When she opened her closet to find whatever Dick was talking about she found that all of her clothes were gone and in the middle of the rack was a knee length red cocktail dress. She grabbed the dress and saw a note taped to the front. 'Relax all of your clothes are in the guest bedroom, Dick'.

Artemis shook her head obviously she was supposed to wear this dress to dinner. Quickly she changed out of her pencil skirt and white button up blouse and changed into the dress that fit perfectly. She picked out a nice pair of black heels and put them on, she decided to put her down letting it naturally curl down her back, she fixed her small amount of make-up. She had just finished putting on mascara when someone knocked on the door. Figuring it was Alfred she grabbed her clutch purse and headed down the stairs. When she opened the door Alfred stood there in his normal suite with his hands behind his back. "Good evening Miss Crock, are you ready to go?"

Artemis smiled "Hello Alfred. Yeah I'm ready let's go". Alfred nodded his head and turned around heading towards the limo. Alfred opened the car door signaling for her to get in, Artemis got in the limo patiently waiting to get to the restaurant. Since the windows were blacked out Artemis had no idea where they were, after twenty minutes of driving Alfred pulled over and quickly got out opening the door for her.

"Master Grayson is inside waiting for you Miss Crock" Alfred said helping her out of the car.

Artemis stood up looking at the very expensive restaurant 'La Chef Danielson'. Artemis turned towards Alfred "Thank you Alfred".

"You are welcome Miss Crock and happy birthday" he said getting in the limo and driving off. Artemis walked into the restaurant where a waiter was waiting for her.

"Right this way Miss Crock" he said leading her to the back of the restaurant; they walked past other tables filled with the richest people of Gotham and the surrounding cities. Feeling incredibly self-conscious Artemis kept her head down following the waiter further into the restaurant. The waiter stopped in front of her putting his hand out "Have a good evening Miss Crock".

Artemis stepped around the waiter to see a table in a secluded area set for two. Dick stood next to the table wearing black dress pants with a red button up shirt underneath a black jacket. He stepped forward smiling at her "You look beautiful 'Mis".

Dick wrapped his arms around her in a hug Artemis hugged him back and said "I can't believe you did all this Dick".

Dick pulled away smiling "It's your birthday; I had to make it special. Happy birthday 'Miss".

Artemis kissed him before pulling away smiling "Thank you". Dick took her hand leading her to her seat where he pulled the chair out for her before he sat down in the chair opposite of her. The same waiter from before came back pouring them each a glass of champagne before he took off with their orders.

"So what did you think of your flowers?" Dick asked.

"They were beautiful I loved them" Artemis said grinning she spoke again "But that's not my only gift is it?"

Dick laughed and said "No it's not but you're going to have to wait for it".

Artemis pouted using her puppy dog eyes hoping they would help in getting him to tell her what the other gift was. Dick grinned and said "It's not going to work 'Mis".

Artemis glared at him "Fine".

Dick grinned at her taking a drink of his champagne "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"You mean the huge party that you and Barbara insisted on throwing at the mansion. Then yes I am excited" Artemis said smiling.

"Good, Alfred is picking up your mom tonight so she can stay at the mansion tonight and help him make some of your favorite food's" Dick said.

"I'm sure mom will love that, sleeping in the same house as Bruce Wayne" Artemis said laughing.

Dick laughed and said "I don't think he'll be there, league stuff going on tonight".

Artemis nodded "And you aren't needed?'

Dick shook his head "No I told everyone weeks ago that it couldn't do any missions".

Artemis smiled at him as the waiter sat down there food. They eat their dinner talking and laughing having a great time. When Artemis was done she was completely full, they sat there talking some more when the waiter brought out a piece of chocolate cake with white frosting her favorite in the middle was a birthday candle. Dick grinned at her "Make a wish 'Mis".

So Artemis closed her eyes blowing out the candle. When she opened them and looked up at Dick he wasn't there anymore. Instead he was down on one knee holding open a black box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it. Artemis' eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

Dick smiled and said "I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You're the only person who fully understands me and accepts me for everything that I am. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Artemis Lian Crock will you marry me?"

Artemis smiled with tears in her eyes "Of course I'll marry". Smiling Dick take her left hand and put the ring on her finger. Artemis took Dick's face in her hands pulling him towards her kissing him hard on the mouth. Dick smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and standing up making Artemis squeak out of surprise. Laughing like the lunatic he was Dick spun her around in a circle until he finally stopped setting her down smiling at her.

He brushed the hair from her face and said "You have just made me the happiest man alive Artemis Crock".

Artemis smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "And you just made me the happiest woman alive" she kissed him on the mouth running her hands through his hair when she pulled away she whispered seductively in his ear "You'd better hurry up and pay the check boy wonder".

Dick pulled back immediately "Check please" he called out making Artemis laugh and set her head on his chest. Dick quickly paid the check and then drove like a mad man to their apartment.


	8. Wayne Style Birthday Parties

Wayne Style Birthday Parties

The next day Artemis woke up to soft feather like kisses trailing up her arm. Smiling she opened her eyes to see Dick's shiny bright blue eyes staring into her grey ones. "Morning" Dick said.

Artemis smiled touching his cheek "Morning".

Dick smiled resting his head on her stomach still looking up at her Artemis ran her hand through his hair "So what's the plan today my handsome fiancé?' Artemis asked.

Dick smiled "I love the fact that I can call you my fiancé. Well the party doesn't start until eight, so we have the entire day to ourselves. But we do have to be at the mansion by at least six thirty according to Babs. Are you sure you don't want to call your girlfriends and tell them the news?"

Artemis laughed "No they can wait until the party. Are you sure you don't want to call all your ex-girlfriends who are still friends and tell them that you are no longer on the market?"

Dick laughed "I've been off the market for a while now 'Mis. I've always been waiting for you".

Artemis rolled her eyes "It still amazes me how your still friends with all of your ex's".

Dick just sat up and shrugged "It's a gift. So what do you want for breakfast?"

Artemis sat up from the bed pulling her hair into a ponytail "How about biscuits and gravy?"

Dick grinned "You always want that 'Mis".

Artemis smiled "It's my favorite and the one breakfast thing you can cook without completely destroying".

Dick scowled "I'm not good with breakfast foods no need to dig the wound babe".

Artemis laughed "Of course I need to dig the wound it's what I do baby".

Dick just laughed and kissed her cheek "Maybe that's why I love you so much" he said before walking out of their bedroom and going downstairs. Shaking her head Artemis followed after her fiancé.

Later that evening they were both dressed and ready to go to the Wayne mansion where Barbara and her mother were waiting to slowly torcher her. Once in the car they held hands as Dick drove, Dick played with the ring on her finger and asked "So how do you think your mom will react when you tell her?"

"Most likely start crying and have no words to express how happy she is. She loves you, she thinks you're the most charming young man she's ever meet. I'm more worried about Barbara she's going to blow my ear drums from all her screaming" Artemis said.

Dick laughed and said "Yeah you might want to put some ear plugs in".

Artemis groaned "Remind me why I'm doing this again".

Dick grinned because "You can't say no to my puppy dog eyes".

Artemis groaned "If we have kids and they inherit your puppy dog eyes I'm going to kill you".

Dick laughed and said "You would love it if they inherited my eyes 'Mis".

Artemis shrugged "I love your eyes but I hate your puppy dog eyes it's like my kryptonite or something, the one thing I can't say no to".

Dick laughed "Well I love your eyes, and I want our kids to have your eyes".

Artemis just shook her head as they pulled into Dick's parking spot at the mansion. Once Artemis was out of the car her legs were tackled into a hug by Damian almost knocking her over. Artemis laughed and bent down to fully hug the little boy "Hello little man".

"Hi Arty, I missed you" Damian said.

Dick snorted "What am I chop liver?"

Damian smiled at his older brother "No your Dick".

Artemis laughed and kissed the little boy on the cheek before standing up and going into the house. Dick picked Damian up and threw him over his shoulder following Artemis into the house.

Artemis headed straight for the kitchen where she smelt her mother's cooking. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mother laughing and smiling with Alfred, she was preparing Artemis' favorite Vietnamese food. Artemis smiled it was good to see her mother smiling and laughing like that. Artemis walked further into the huge kitchen "Hey mom, Hi Alfred".

Her mom turned to look at her and her smile instantly got larger "Artemis sweetie it's so good to see you. Happy birthday".

Artemis stepped towards her mom bending down to hug her "It's good to see you to mom, thanks".

Artemis pulled back right when Tim came running into the kitchen with Dick right on his heels. Tim was laughing reminding Artemis of Dick's Robin cackle he was so famous for, Dick had a mixture of anger and amusement on his face. Tim ran around the counter stopping quickly to kiss Artemis on the check before he ran off again. Dick followed Tim around the counter skidding to a stop in front of his future mother in law bending down he hugged her saying "Ask your daughter what's on her finger" kissing her cheek he ran off after Tim again "Get back her you little rat".

Artemis shook her head even though Dick was twenty two years old he would still act like a kid sometimes. Her mother looked up at her with her eyebrow raised "What's on your finger Artemis?"

Artemis shook her head, Dick obviously said something to her, Artemis put her left hand out so her mother could see it "Dick asked me to marry him last night".

Paula gasped taking her daughter's hand into hers, instantly tears clouded in her eyes "My baby is getting married".

Artemis smiled bending down to be eye level with her mom "I want you to help me plan the wedding, we want to wait a little while before were married but I could still use your help".

"Oh sweetie I would love to help you. So you two want a long engagement?" Paula asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah there's no need to rush to".

Paula smiled setting her hand on Artemi' cheek "I'm so proud of you sweetie".

Artemis smiled "Thank you mom".

Paula wiped her cheeks and said "Now you go upstairs and start getting ready for the party, I know Barbara is up there already".

Artemis nodded her head and kissed her mom's cheek "Okay I'll see you later mom". Artemis turned heading upstairs towards Dick's old room where she knew Barbara would be waiting for her.

When she entered the bedroom Barbara was laying on the bed reading a magazine "It's about time you got here".

Artemis smiled "Hello Babs, I was visiting my mom, so what's the plan?"

Barbara set the magazine down and said "Frist you need to tell me what Dick got for your birthday".

Artemis smiled "Well he took me to a fancy dinner sent me a huge bouquet of roses at work, and then at dinner he proposed".

Barbara's eyes widened and she scramble off the bed towards Artemis "Oh my God" she yelled making Artemis cringe "Let me see, Let me see". Artemis put her hand out showing her the ring Barbara squealed "Oh my God, congratulations".

Artemis smiled "Thanks Babs". After calming Barbara down the two girls got set to get ready for the huge party. Two hours later Artemis was dressed in a green cocktail dress, she had her hair down and slightly curled. Barbara wore a black cocktail dress and had her hair up in a tight bun. There was a knock on the door and Dick stepped in wearing his black tuxedo with his hair slicked back.

Dick smiled at her "You look amazing 'Mis".

Artemis smiled stepping closer to him running her hand through his hair making it messy Dick scowled at her only making her smile widen "That's better" she kissed his cheek before turning to see a laughing Barbara.

"You tow are cute together, you fit each other perfectly it's almost creepy" Barbara said.

Dick laughed "I'm going to take that as a compliment".

Barbara laughed "I'll see you guys down stairs".

Once Barbra left the room Dick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest, he buried his head in her hair making her shiver from his warm breath. "Do we have to go down there?" Dick asked kissing her neck lightly.

Artemis sighed playing with the hair on his neck "You're the one who wanted to through this party so bad with Barbara".

Dick groaned "Only because Babs talked me into it".

Artemis laughed "You wanted the party so bad so now we have to go. But afterwards we can come up here and celebrate our engagement okay?"

Dick kissed her ear again before pulling away "Fine we'll go down there and socialize but tonight I get you all to myself".

Artemis laughed "Deal boy wonder. Now let's go before Barbara comes back up here".

Dick kissed her softly on the mouth before sticking his arm out and saying "Shall we?"

Artemis took his arm and together the two went downstairs where all of their friends and family along with some important friends of Bruce's were gathered in the large ball room".

Artemis looked around the room seeing her mom talking to Zatanna and Wally, who just shared their six month anniversary. Dick dragged her out on the dance floor where they danced together for a while before Bruce stood up on the little stage where the band was and called everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, as most of you know I'm Bruce Wayne. But today were here to celebrate the birthday of a wonderful young lady, someone who has completely changed my oldest son's life for the best and made him the happiest I've ever seen him. I would just like to say Happy Birthday Artemis" Bruce said lifting his glass in the air before taking a drink.

Dick kissed her cheek and said "I'll be right back" before he rushed off towards the stage. He climbed the steps taking the mic from Bruce. "Hello everyone I'm Dick Grayson, and boyfriend of the birthday girl. I've known Artemis for over seven years and have been able to call her my girlfriend for over a year. Like Bruce said she's made the happiest I've ever been, but last night when I took her out for dinner she made the happiest man in the world. Last night I asked her to marry me and she said yes. So I'd like to say Happy Birthday to the future Mrs. Grayson" Dick said lifting his glass. Everyone cheered and whistled raising their glasses, Artemis bowed her head slightly blushing, she should have known Dick would have done something like this.

Once Dick was back at her side again she said "You just had to embarrass me in front of everyone didn't you".

Dick just grinned and nodded his head as Zatanna came running at her and throwing her arms around her. "Oh my God I can't believe your engaged" Zatanna said as Wally and Dick shared a manly hug.

Artemis smiled hugging her friend back "I know it's hard to believe".

Zatanna pulled away "Have you set a date yet?"

Artemis shook her head "No but we plan on a long engagement were thinking sometime next year".

Zatanna smiled "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you two".

Wally nodded his head wrapping his arm around Zatanna "I'm happy for you guys, you two are good together".

Dick smiled at his friend "Thanks Wally that means a lot" Artemis nodded her head, she was worried how Wally would take it even though they had been broken up for so long. Zatanna smiled at her boyfriend kissing his cheek.

Dick took Artemis' hand and said "Let's dance" Artemis waved at her friends before letting Dick guide her onto the dance floor.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest, Dick set his chin on her head setting his hands on her hips, slowly the two moved together on the dance floor. They didn't talk they just enjoyed being in each other's arms and celebrating their engagement.


	9. Dangers of Fighting Crime

Dangers of Fighting Crime

It had been six months since Dick proposed to her; they were slowly planning their wedding. They wanted to take their time and enjoy their engagement they still hadn't set an exact date but they choose a theme and who would be in the wedding and where. They decided to have Wally and Zatanna as the best man and maid of honor. Barbara and Tim would also be in the wedding, then Damian and Lian would be the flower girl and ring bearer. They decided to have it in one of the local Gotham church's and then have the reception at Wayne manor. Artemis also decided that she would ask Ollie to walk her down the aisle since she didn't want her father anywhere near her, and Ollie had done more for her than he ever had. Currently she and Nightwing were getting ready for a mission with the team. She was partnered with M'gann and Nightwing was partnered with Cassie. They were going to Africa to stop Professor Ivo, Artemis wasn't happy about the pairings but apparently Kaldur and Dick thought this would be the best for the mission, even though Artemis and Dick worked the best together.

After the entire team was ready they bordered the bio ship, since the team still didn't know Nightwing's identity they pretended to just be friends and not engaged although the team did know she was engaged to the rich Dick Grayson. Nightwing sat next to Kalur and Connor as they talked about the mission, Artemis sat with Cassie, M'gann, Garf, and La'gann. Once they were at their destinations Connor and Garf dropped out of the bio ship, next was Kaldur and La'gann, and then Nightwing and Cassie. Before dropping out of the ship Nightwing gave her a reassuring smile and then jumped out of the ship with Cassie. Artemis waited as M'gann parked the bio ship before loading her arrows and jumping out of the ship with M'gann.

Artemis landed on the ground quickly scanning the area as M'gann landed next to her "Everything's clear" Artemis said. Together the two moved forward watching for anything suspicious or any bad guys. They finally made it to the building when she heard Nightwing, Kaldur, and Connor in her head saying they were all in position. M'gann opened the door with her telekinesis. Artemis loaded her bow and entered the building, it was slightly dark but she could still see. Slowly they walked down the hallway that had no doorways or anything. They had just rounded a corner when they ran into their first henchman. His back was to them so Artemis quickly hit him over the head with her bow knocking him unconscious.

M'gann smiled "Good job, let's keep moving" the two girls started down the hallway again, they walked in silence for a while before they came upon a large open room. In the middle of the room was Professor Ivo along with at least fifty henchmen. Professor Ivo was standing in front of a computer that was hooked up to Amazo. Both girls quickly hid behind some boxes as M'gann used the mind link "Guys we found Professor Ivo and it's a lot bigger than we thought".

"What is it Miss M?" Nightwing asked.

M'gann looked at Artemis who nodded her head "He's making Amazo again".

The mind link was silent for a little bit before Connor spoke "Well we'll just have to stop him like we did the first time".

Artemis and M'gann both smiled "So what do we do?"

"Stay where you are, we'll be there shortly and we'll all attack together" Nighwing said.

A couple of minutes later Nightwing was crouching down next to Artemis smirking at her. Cassie was next to him as well as Connor, Kaldur and La'gann were next to M'gann, and Garth was in the shape of a rat and on M'gann's shoulder. Through the mind link they formed a plan for all of them to spread out and attack the henchmen as Garth would attack Proffesor Ivo. Once everyone was in their positions they attacked, Artemis shot arrow after arrow at henchmen and using her bow to hit them over the head if they came to close. On guard got to close behind her and Nightwing had Cassie throw him, causing him to tackle the henchmen, Garth had managed to attack Professor Ivo and the two were now fighting. Professor Ivo had managed to send Garth across the floor and start typing on his computer. Ignoring the henchmen around her Artemis loaded an explosive arrow sending it at the computer. Her arrow hit it's mark too late though, Professor Ivo managed to push something causing Amazo to start up.

Artemis had her legs kicked out from beneath her by a henchman causing her to fall to the ground hitting her head on the cement. Blinking the black dots out of her eyes she managed to see Connor and Cassie taking on Amazo, the henchmen was standing above her smirking. He bent down to grab her hair as she kicked him where no man wanted to be kicked. Groaning he fell down next to her holding his groin, Artemis kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious. Looking around she saw that most of the henchmen were already taken care of and that Nightwing and Kaldur had joined Connor and Cassie in fighting Amazo, Garth had taken care of Professor Ivo and putting handcuffs on him and had joined M'gann and La'gann in fighting the remaining henchmen. Thinking that the others had the henchmen under control she loaded an explosive arrow and aimed at Amazo letting it fly right after Connor had punched him in the head. The arrow landed in his neck and exploded seconds later, once the dust moved Artemis noticed Amazo was heading straight towards her and nothing that the others did was stopping him. She loaded another arrow but Amazo just grabbed the arrow sending it towards Nightwing instead. Her eyes widened as Nightwing moved just in time but the explosive arrow landed right behind him exploding on impact causing him to fly forward. Connor and Cassie both tackled Amazo distracting him so that Artemis could run towards Nightwing. The back of his costume was in shred's showing burn marks and cuts on his back and legs. She placed her fingers on his neck begging there was a pulse, sighing when she found it she grabbed the little gauze she had in her quiver and started placing it on his bleeding back. She needed to move Nightwing out of the battle but there was no way she could drag him by herself.

Eventually M'gann came over kneeling on the other side of Nightwing "We need to get him to the bio ship".

Artemis nodded her head fighting off the tears and swallowing the lump in her throat "I know but I can't move him on my own".

"Garth can help you, I'll stay here and help them fight Amazo, you two get to the bio ship and call the Justice League for back up and get Nightwing to the cave" M'gann said.

Artemis nodded her head as Garth came over and together he and Artemis rolled Nightwing onto his back and into Garth's huge gorilla arms so that he could carry him easily. Grabbing her bow Artemis ran beside Garth towards the exit of the building. Finally they were able to find their way through the hallways and made it outside where they ran into a couple of guards.

"Go to the ship don't stop, I'll take care of them" Artemis said loading an arrow. Garth nodded his head and continued running. She shot off the arrows filled with knock out gas; once she ran out she loaded her last explosive arrow and shot it at their feet knocking them off their feet. Not even looking back she ran after Garth. When she finally made it back to the ship Garth had already loaded Nigthwing into the med bay and had him lying on his stomach. "I'll get him hooked up" Artemis said. Quickly she sat her bow and quiver down and grabbed the Iv's and heart monitors hooking him to the machines. Once she was done she turned to see Garth sitting on the bench across from her, he didn't look too good. Artemis squatted in front of him "I need you to keep an eye of him and put more gauze on his back, while I call the Justice League and get us back to the cave, okay?"

Garth nooded his head "Okay I'll do it".

Artemis smiled and set her hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it before she stood up quickly looking at an unconscious Nightwing before running towards the controls and getting in the seat. She called the Justice League where Black Canary and Batman answered, after she told them what happened they said that Black Canary, Wonder Women, and Superman would be there to help the team, and Batman would meet her at the cave. Finally after flying for at least thirty minutes she made it safely back to the cave, the entire time Nightwing still hadn't woken up, Garth had gotten the bleeding to stop but he had to use a lot of gauze. Once the ship was parked Batman came rushing onto the ship with the medical team and a stretcher. The medical team loaded him on the stretcher and rushed off towards the medical ward, Batman placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder as they walked behind them. Garth followed behind them but Artemis stopped and pulled the younger boy into her side, she knew he was probably scared and until M'gann arrived he would need someone to comfort him, place it gave her something to do as the doctors worked on Nightwing. Together Artemis and Garth sat in the chairs waiting; Batman sat with them for a little bit before he started pacing up and down the hallway. Eventually Robin and Batgirl arrived, Batman told them what happened and Batgirl sat down next to Artemis putting her arm around her friend. Robin took Garth to the kitchen to get some food as Artemis put her head on her friends shoulder and finally let the tears fall.

Barbara rubbed her back "He's going to be fine Artemis".

"I know but I can't get seeing him fly forward from the explosion out of my head" Artemis said wiping the tears off her face.

Barbara smiled sadly "I know, but it'll get better once you can see him and know he's okay".

Artemis nodded her head and sat with her friend, Robin and Garth came back sitting with them. Forty minutes later the team came back to the cave, everyone fine just tired and sore. They managed to take Amazo down, and the Justice League took Amazo apart again and took Professor Ivo to jail. They doctors didn't come out of the room until thirty minutes after the team had arrived.

When the doctor came out everyone stood up from their chairs "He's in recovery now, we stopped the bleeding but it took some time, we had to give him a blood infusion, it took us a while to find where it was coming from because of the shrapnel and his costume. Once we found it we were able to clean it and sew it up. There are some minor cuts on his back as well and we cleaned them and sewed them up, he's going to want to stay on his stomach for a while. He should be fine to go home by tomorrow, but someone will have to change the bandages daily and put an ointment on his back that will help with the scaring and the eventual itching" the doctor said.

Batman nodded his head "When can we see him?"

"He's still unconscious right now, but two of you can go in at a time right now" the doctor said before going to clean up.

Batman turned to Artemis gently taking her arm and guided her into Nightwing's hospital room. Dick was lying on his stomach with heart monitors and IV's hooked up to him. He was only wearing a pair of green scrubs; his back was open and completely covered in bandages that wrapped around his entire torso. "I wanted you to be the first one to see him even though the team thinks you're just friends" Batman said.

Artemis sat down in the chair taking Dick's hand in hers and lightly moving the hair covering his covered eyes "Thank you Batman".

Batman stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder "There is nothing for you to feel sorry for Artemis; you didn't know Amazo would throw that arrow at Nighwing".

Artemis looked up into Bruce's eyes "I know thank you, I just wish he would wake up already".

"What do I get if I wake up?" Dick mumbled.

Artemis smiled tears coming to her eyes she leaned closer to his face "You get a kiss from you fiancé" Artemis lightly kissed him.

Pulling away Dick painfully smiled at her "I like waking up to that. What happened 'Mis?"

Batman spoke before Artemis could telling him everything that happened when Batman was done Dick squeezed Artemis hand, she laid her hand down on their intertwined hands and closed her eyes enjoying in the fact that the man she loved was alive and going to be perfectly fine, he could just add some more scars to his already very long list. Batman let the two have their moment as he enjoyed the fact that his oldest son was alive and well. After a couple of minutes he spoke "I think it's time we let the others come in and see that their leader is alive".

Artemis lifted her head "Okay, I'll stay the night here and sneak in once everyone goes to bed okay?"

Dick pouted "But I don't want you to go".

Artemis smiled "It'll be fine I'll come in here and sleep once everyone is asleep, and you get to go home tomorrow and I'll be there waiting. Besides Babs and Tim really want to see you, and I know Garth does to, you scared the little guy to death".

Dick sighed "Fine but I don't like this".

Artemis leaned forward pressing her lips to his when she pulled away she spoke "I know you don't, neither do I but it's what we have to do when were in these costume's. I'll see you in a little bit, I love you".

"I love you to 'Mis" Dick said as she stood up leaving the room. Artemis took a deep breath calming herself down and stepped outside the door with Batman following him.

"Nightwing wants to see you two" he said looking at Batgirl and Robin.

The two stood up going into the room "I'm going to take a shower and stay here in one of the spare bedrooms" Artemis said heading towards her bedroom. Once she closed the door she slide to the floor and put her head in her hands letting the tears fall. She was extremely relieved that Dick was okay but she had been so worried, she knew she would never be able to sleep by herself not without seeing Dick fly forward from the explosion. After staying on the floor for a little bit she stood up and headed towards the bathroom where she took a hot shower. She changed into sweat pants and one of Dick's old shirts before sitting on the bed looking through the random books that was in the bedroom. Once the cave was completely silent she snuck out of the guest bedroom and quietly headed towards the hospital room where Dick was. Once inside she locked the door and sat down in the chair taking his hand.

Dick stirred before smiling at her "Hey" he said hoarsely.

Artemis smiled "Hey" she reached forward taking his mask off so that she could see his beautiful eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Doctors gave me pain meds so I can't feel a thing, but I'm really tired 'Mis" Dick said yawning.

Artemis smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes "Go to sleep babe, I'm not leaving I love you Dick".

Dick smiled sleepily "I love you to Artemis". Quickly Dick's breath evened out and Artemis knew he was asleep. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair wrapping it around herself she made herself comfortable while still holding Dick's hand and feel soon fell asleep listening to her fiancés breathing.


	10. A Big Suprise

A Big Surprise

It had been two months since Dick was injured in their fight with Professor Ivo, and Amazo. His back had healed fine but there was some scaring, but to Artemis it just showed how strong and brave her fiancé was. The past couple of weeks had been absolutely crazy; they decided to have the wedding on December 20th which sent everyone around them in a frenzy, even though the date is a year away. Most of the wedding was already planned they just needed to find a dress, and get a cater for the reception and a cake decorator. Her mom, Barbara, and Zatanna were driving her insane about all of the details. And to add to it Artemis hasn't been feeling very well, she was constantly moody her boobs were killing her, and she felt nauseous all the time and had horrid heart burn. Dick had convinced her to go to the doctor when she had woke up for the sixth time this week throwing up.

So her she was sitting in a doctor's office waiting to see her doctor after he had taken blood tests and was waiting for the results from the lab. She had just finished her crappy magazine when the doctor came in.

"Your labs came back and everything is fine, no viruses or anything like that. But I do have big news for you" her doctor said.

Artemis nodded her head "Okay what is it?"

"Well the blood results show that your five weeks pregnant" the doctor said.

Artemis blinked completely shocked how the hell could she be pregnant she and Dick were always careful. "How… How?" Artemis said.

The doctor smiled "That's not really something that I can answer. But I'm guessing that your birth control failed".

Artemis let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding "Umm what know?"

"Well I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and if you would like we can do an ultrasound today. Would you like to call your fiancé and have him be here?"

Artemis was still in shook and just nodded her head the doctor placed her hand on her shoulder "I'll go call your fiancé and tell him to come here".

"Thank you" Artemis said weakly. The doctor left the room leaving Artemis to think. She and Dick were only engaged, and now she's a little over a month pregnant, which would mean she would be a mother before she was even married. She had no idea, her period was always irregular. Oh God what was her mother going to say, what about Ollie, would he be disappointed in her, he was her only father figure, what was Bruce going to say. Oh shit what about Dick, he always wanted kids but was he ready for one now, before they were even married. Artemis didn't have much time to herself, fifteen minutes after the doctor left a frantic and breathing hard Dick came in the room.

"Artemis" Dick breathed in relief and quickly pulled her into a hug. "The doctor called and said that you wanted me here, what's wrong 'Mis?" Dick asked worried.

Artemis pulled away from the hug "It's nothing bad but maybe you should sit down". Dick furrowed his eyebrows and sat down in the chair "Okay so you know how I haven't been feeling well and stuff" Dick nodded his head "Well the doctor did a blood test, and it's because I'm… because I'm five weeks pregnant".

Dick just stared at her for a little bit before he broke out in a huge smile, he jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her lifting her in the air and spinning her around. Finally he set her down and kissed her hard on the mouth, when he pulled away he still had a smile on his face "Your pregnant were having a baby?" he asked excitedly.

Artemis nodded her head a small smile breaking onto her face "Yes were having a baby in a little less than eight months".

Dick smiled even bigger; something Artemis didn't think could happen "You have made me the happiest man on the earth".

Artemis smiled "Are you sure? I mean were not even married yet, what is Bruce going to think?"

Dick just pulled her tighter into his chest "Of course I'm sure 'Mis, I don't care if we aren't married yet, we can wait until after the baby is born, and I love Bruce he took me in when I needed him most but I honestly don't care what he thinks I'm a grown man and I think you being pregnant is the best thing to happen to me since the day I first meet you".

By the time Dick was done talking Artemis had tears in her eyes "I was so scared you wouldn't be happy".

Dick lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him "Of course I'm happy Artemis, I love you and I can't wait to have a family with you, and I know it's early but I am over the moon excited, I want to tell everyone about this right now, its super hard not to pull out my phone and call everyone in the contacts and not tell them".

Artemis laughed "What did I do to deserve you?"

Dick smiled and lightly kissed her "I think the right question is what did I do to deserve you? Now come on I want to see a picture of our baby, even if it is smaller than my fist".

Artemis smiled "Okay let's get the doctor back in" Dick opened the door and the doctor came back in telling Artemis to sit on the table and lift her shirt up. She put the warm jelly on her stomach as she spread it around with the device.

Soon the doctor pointed to the screen at a little white thing on the screen "That's your baby, and this over here is the heart beat" Artemis looked at Dick who was staring at the screen with tears in his eyes; Artemis had tears in her eyes as well.

When Dick looked at her he smiled and kissed her head and whispered "That's our baby".

Artemis nodded her head "That's our baby".

The doctor smiled and said "Everything looks great, a strong heartbeat, and the baby seems to be about the right size" the doctor wiped off her stomach and handed her a prescription script for the prenatal vitamins. "Would you two like a copy of the ultra sound?" Both Artemis and Dick nodded their heads, the doctor printed out a copy and handed it to the couple "Come back in four weeks for another cheek up" and with that the doctor walked out the door.

Dick and Artemis soon followed hand in hand "I took the rest of the day off when the doctor called, what do you want to do? We can go tell your mom first if you'd like?"

Artemis nodded her head "I think that would be good, I want to tell people as soon as possible so that we can get the yelling and everything over with".

Dick stopped on the side walk "No one is going to yell at us, yeah their going to be disappointed but were engaged and were adults. Yes I might have to run from Ollie but you know he loves kids and he will be happy for you, it's just going to take some time for them to get used to".

Artemis nodded her head "Okay let's go visit my mom".

They got in Artemis' car and drove to downtown Gotham to Paula's apartment. Once on the doorstep Artemis took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Dick squeezed her hand resaurignly and smiled at her. Her mom opened the door "Artemis, Dick what are you two doing here? It's the middle of the day".

Artemis smiled and bent down to hug her mom "We wanted to come see you, we both had the day off".

Dick bent down and hugged her as well and kissed her on the cheek "Plus we have some big news we want to tell you" Dick said.

Paula moved from the door way with the two following her "I hope it's good news".

Artemis smiled "We think it is".

Paula smiled and watched her daughter and fiancé sit down together on the couch Artemis was holding onto Dick's hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Paula furrowed her eyebrows "Artemis why do you have a death grip on Dick's hand?"

Artemis smiled sheepishly and let go of Dick's hand causing him to sigh in relief and shake his hand out "Well I went to the doctor today because I haven't been feeling well" Artemis said.

"Is everything okay?" Her mom asked worriedly.

Artemis smiled "Yes, everything is fine, the doctor did a blood test and it showed that I'm five weeks pregnant" Artemis said looking down.

Dick smiled sheepishly and then winced in pain when Artemis grabbed his already bruised hand and squeezed even harder than last time. Paula sat their wide eyed for a little bit before she broke out in a huge grin and tears started welling in her eyes. "Oh my God my baby is pregnant".

Artemis laughed and moved to her knees on the floor so she could embrace her mom who was now crying "Oh I'm going to be a grandma again" Paula looked up at Dick and waved her hand for him to join their hug. Smiling Dick got on his knees next to Artemis and joined the mother and daughter in a hug. When they pulled away Artemis had tears running down her cheeks but was smiling. Paula smiled at them and put a hand on each of their cheek's "You two will be amazing parents".

"Thank you mom" Artemis said.

Paula smiled "What does this mean for the wedding though?"

Artemis and Dick moved to sit on the couch again "We haven't thought about it, we just wanted to tell everyone first and then we'll figure everything out" Artemis said.

Paula smiled "I understand. Dick how do you think Bruce will take it?"

"I don't know, I think he'll be disappointed that we aren't married yet, but he knows we love each other and that's all that matters" Dick said.

Paula nodded her head "When do you get an ultra sound picture?"

"We have one now that we just got from the doctor" Artemis said pulling the picture out of her purse and handing it to her mom.

Looking at the picture Paula got teary eyed again "When do you have another appointment?"

"In four weeks, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" Artemis said.

Paula looked up completely shocked "You want me to go with you?"

Dick nodded his head "Of course we do, neither of us have ever really been around children or anything and since my mom isn't here I would love it if you could come with us and be a part of everything".

Paula had tears in her eyes again and nodded her head "I would love to go with you two".

Artemis smiled "I'm going to be calling you a lot for advice mom".

Paula just smiled "You will do just fine sweetie".

After that the three of them ordered take out and sat in the old apartment talking and laughing about baby stories of Jade and Artemis, and things to expect while pregnant. Dick and Artemis left later that evening with smiles on their faces and filled with the most happiness either one of them had ever felt. That night Dick kissed Artemis' still flat stomach and whispered "I love you little baby, I can't wait to meet you" before kissing Artemis and saying "I love you so much soon to be Mrs. Artemis Grayson".

Artemis smiled "I love you to Mr. Grayson; I can't wait for all of us to be a family". And with that the two fell asleep dreaming of their soon to be family.


	11. Chapter 11

Batman and Green Arrow

It's been a day since Dick and Artemis found out they were going to be parents, they had already told her mother, and now it was time to tell the two men who they saw as fathers. They were going to Wayne mansion to have lunch with Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and Damian, and then going to have dinner with Ollie and Dinah. Artemis was pretty nervous, and mixing her nerves and morning sickness was not good, she woke up at six throwing up and hasn't stopped in three hours. Dick was being great and holding her hair and rubbing her back, when she lay down on the couch he brought her a glass of water and saltines to chew on.

Finally after throwing up for four hours she was able to move without feeling nauseous, Dick convinced her to take a hot bath instead of a shower. Once she was in the tub she convinced him to join her in the comforting bath. It didn't take much persuading from her; he stripped down his eyes never leaving hers. When he turned around to put his clothes in the hamper she winced a little at the scars on his back from her explosive arrow that Amazo threw at him. Dick got in the tub behind her pulling her back into his chest, Artemis laid her head on his chest as he sat his chin on her head and place his hands on her still flat stomach.

"We should go buy those books that your mom suggested?" Dick said.

Artemis hummed "Yeah should probably get an early start. We should probably finish up we need to get going?"

"But this so much better" Dick said.

Artemis turned so that she could see his pouting face "I'll make a deal with you. We go get through lunch and dinner and then we get home we can have our own celebration of being pregnant".

Dick grinned "Isn't that what we did last night?"

"Yes but I think we need to celebrate again?" Artemis said.

Dick smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips "I like the way you think Ms. Crock".

Artemis smiled "Me to". They both got out getting dressed and getting into Dick's car heading towards the Wayne mansion to tell Dick's family about the pregnancy.

"You know where going to have to get a different car?" Artemis said on the way.

"Yeah I know, maybe we should get a minivan" Dick said grinning.

Artemis scowled "Absolutely not, there is no way in hell I'm driving a minivan. We just need to get something that isn't a sports car".

Dick laughed "I was only kidding babe".

"It's not even funny I'm only twenty four, just because I'm having a baby does not mean I'm going to be driving a minivan" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "Okay absolutely no minivan".

Artemis nodded her head "Dick do you think were ready to be parents?"

Dick looked at her and grabbed her hand squeezing it "Is anyone ever ready to be parents? I think you'll be an amazing mother Artemis, you may act all tough and scary but really you're the most caring person I know. You do a wonderful job with Damian which is something absolutely amazing, besides we have eight months to get everything ready and prepared".

Artemis took a deep breath "But what about the hero business?"

"Well obviously you're going to have to retire until after the baby is born, and then if you want to return to the hero business then I'll fully support you" Dick said.

"Really you would be okay with me returning to the super hero life after the baby is born?" Artemis asked.

Dick nodded his head "I fully support you in everything you want to do Artemis, if you want to retire completely that's fine, if you want to return when you're capable of doing it that's fine. I want you to be happy Artemis".

Artemis smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek "I love you. What are you going to do? I can't ask you to retire but when I get to the end of the pregnancy you're going to be need to be close by, and after the baby is born things are going to take some getting used to for the first couple of months".

Dick squeezed her hand "I plan to take time off from work and from the team so that I can be there at the very end of the pregnancy and the first couple of months that he or she is home".

Artemis smiled "You are the most amazing man I've ever meet".

Dick smiled "It's only because I love you so much". Dick pulled into his normal parking spot and turned the car off "You ready for this 'Mis?"

Artemis took a deep breath "Yeah if my traditional mother can be excepting of it then I'm sure Bruce will be".

Dick smiled and squeezed her hand again before he got out of the car. Once they were inside the mansion Artemis was tackled into a hug by Damian, it had been a while since Artemis had seen him so the little boy refused to let go of her hand until lunch was served. They were all sitting at the table when Bruce spoke "On the phone you said you had important news to tell us".

Dick nodded his head "Yes we just found out about it yesterday. Artemis is five weeks pregnant".

Tim's fork dropped onto his plate out of shock, Damian just looked around confused, Alfred's mouth was wide open, and Bruce had a bright smile on his face. Finally Tim smiled and said "I'm going to be an uncle".

Artemis laughed mostly because of her nerves "Yes you and Damian are going to be uncles".

Damian looked up at her "I'm confused Arty what is going on?"

Artemis smiled "Dick and I are going to have a baby; you're going to be an uncle".

Damian smiled "When does the baby come?"

Dick smiled "Not for a long time Damian".

"Okay" he said before going back to eating.

Everyone laughed before Bruce spoke up "Congratulations you two, it's a little unexpected but I couldn't be happier for you" Bruce stood up pulling his oldest son if for a hug and clapping him on the back. He hugged Artemis as well and kissed her cheek.

Tim laughed "You're going to be a grandpa Bruce".

Bruce scowled causing everyone to laugh. "I must say that even though you two are not married yet I am very excited to have a baby around" Alfred smiled at them.

Dick smiled "Thanks Alfred". Everyone continued eating and talking before going to the living room and talking, Damian cuddled in Artemis' lap as they talked.

"I'll tell the team that you're no longer able to do missions, but let you explain why" Bruce said.

Artemis nodded her head "That sounds good; we can do it sometime next week".

Bruce smiled and looked at Dick "You're going to have to be the encouraging friend not the soon to be father, make sure you remember that".

Dick nodded his head "Yeah I know but it's going to be difficult".

Bruce nodded his head "I know it is but you have to do it".

Dick nodded his head as Artemis set her hand on his leg smiling softly at him. Dick played with her hair and listened to Bruce and Tim talk about some of the crime that's been happening in Gotham.

After talking for a couple of hours the two decided they should probably start heading towards Star City, for their dinner with Ollie and Dinah.

When they got up to leave Damian attached himself to Artemis' leg "Can I go with you, please?" Damian begged.

Artemis sighed "I would love to take you with us but I have to go see my uncle and his girlfriend so that we can tell them about the baby".

Damian used his pouty face that Artemis was a sucker for, closing her eyes she looked at Dick, who she could tell was falling for the pouty face as well. Dick sighed and said "Go pack your bag Damian, you're gonna have to stay the night".

Damian smiled and ran off towards the stairs cheering. Bruce laughed and shook his head "What are you two going to do when your own kid discovers the pouty face?"

Dick groaned "Our kid is going to be spoiled rotten".

Bruce laughed and set his hand on Dick's shoulder "Try to keep Damian in line and not let him break Ollie, the league still needs their archer".

Dick nodded his head "He listens to Artemis we'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone".

Damian came back down the stairs giving Bruce and Alfred a hug before grabbing Artemis' hand and going to the car with them. On the way they stopped at the book store and picked up every baby/pregnancy book the store had. By the time they made it to Star City both Dick and Damian were complaining they were hungry. Before they got inside Artemis made Damian promise to be on his best behavior, and not let anything slip that he knew they were super heroes.

The three knocked on the front door but it wasn't Ollie or Dinah who answered it was Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

Roy just smiled "Ollie invited my wife and I over for dinner".

Artemis frowned "When did you get married?"

Roy shrugged "Couple of years ago, this must be the famous fiancé of yours I keep hearing about" Roy said looking at Dick.

Dick smiled and stuck his hand out "Richard Grayson, pleasure to meet you".

Roy shock his hand and said "Roy Harper, nice to meet you as well. Who's the kid?" Roy asked looking at Damian.

Damian stuck his hand out "Damian Wayne, Dick's brother".

Roy laughed and shook the little boys' hand "Come on everyone's waiting".

The three followed him to the living room; Dick leaned down and whispered in Artemis' ear "I didn't even know Roy got married".

Artemis shrugged "Ollie never said anything".

When they walked in the room Ollie and Dinah were sitting across from a woman with black hair her back was to them so they couldn't see her face. Dinah smiled at them and stood up quickly developing Artemis and Dick in a hug "It's so good to see you two. And who is this handsome little guy?"

Damian put a cute little smile and stuck his hand out "Damian Wayne, Dick's brother".

Dinah laughed and shuck his hand "You are absolutely adorable".

Artemis smiled "He wanted to come with us, couldn't say no to his pouty face".

Dinah smiled as Ollie quickly developed Artemis in a hug spinning her around and kissing her cheek "It's good to see you Artemis".

"It's good to see you to Ollie" Artemis said.

Ollie and Dick shuck hands and they introduced Damian. "Roy are you going to introduce your wife?"

Roy stood up and helped the black haired women stand up Roy just smiled as the women slowly turned around. Artemis gasped "Jade what are you doing here?"

Jade smiled "It's nice to see you to Artemis, I'm Mrs. Harper".

"You married Roy?" Artemis asked.

Jade just laughed and stepped towards her sister "Yes I did, he is Lian's father".

Artemis' jaw dropped "I think we should let the two sister's catch up, come on everyone we can finish getting the table ready" Ollie said.

Dick kissed Artemis' cheek and grabbed Damian's hand and followed Ollie and Dinah to the dining room. Roy kissed Jade's cheek and said "Try not to kill each other" before following the others.

"How the hell did this happen?" Artemis asked sitting on the couch.

Jade just smiled sitting next to her sister "We fell in love even though were both from two completely different worlds. He made me want to be a better person, and I make him happy even though he's a clone of the real Roy Harper. I haven't broken any law in other six years".

Artemis smiled "Even though this is a lot to take in, I'm happy for you. I've never seen you or Roy so happy before".

Jade smiled "I can say the same thing, how far along are you?"

Artemis' jaw dropped again "How…. How did you know that?"

"I was pregnant once to I know that glow" Jade said.

Artemis smiled "We just found out yesterday, I'm five weeks, I'm due sometime in June".

Jade smiled "Have you told mom yet?"

"Yeah we told her yesterday, she actually wasn't upset she was really happy" Artemis said.

Jade laughed "How does it make you feel that you're the one to get pregnant and not be married?"

Artemis smiled "It feels amazing".

The two sisters laughed as Damian came in "Arty dinner is ready".

"Okay. Damian I want you to meet my older sister Jade" Artemis said.

Damian stuck his hand out "It's nice to meet you".

Jade laughed "It's nice to meet you to. Come on let's go eat".

They went into the dining room and sat down with Roy and Jade on one side and Dick, Artemis and Damian on the other, with Ollie and Dinah at the ends. They ate their dinner making small talk, but it wasn't until the end that Artemis decided to tell them the news. "Dick and I have an announcement" Artemis said.

Everyone looked at her, as Jade just smiled and leaned back in her chair "We just found out yesterday that I'm five weeks pregnant".

Ollie and Roy dropped their forks and Dinah just smiled "Oh my goodness, this is so exciting a baby and a wedding".

Ollie stood up and went into the kitchen causing Dinah to frown, "I'll go talk to him" she started to stand up but Artemis stopped her.

"No I'll do it" she went into the kitchen where Ollie was gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white. "Ollie.." she started but Ollie put his hand up stopping her.

When he turned around he had tears in his eyes, he stepped towards her and wrapped her in a hug "I'm so happy for you".

Confused Artemis hugged him back "You're not upset?"

Ollie laughed "Of course not, I couldn't be more excited, both of the people who I consider my children are the happiest I've ever seen them".

Artemis smiled "I thought you were upset at first they way you left like that".

Ollie shook his head "No I was just trying to hide my tears. I couldn't be more excited for you two".

The two hugged again before going back to the dining room Ollie and Dick shook hands and manly hugged each other. The rest of the evening was spent talking about their wedding plans and laughing at Damian who feel asleep in Dinah's lap.

In the end both father figures to the super heroes were happy and excited for the new addition.


	12. Worst and Best Day

Worst and Best Day

Today Artemis and Dick had another doctor's appointment, everything was fine, and the baby was growing strong and healthy. They got an ultrasound picture to take to her mom and one for Bruce and Ollie. Dick had to go back to work so Artemis took her mom the ultrasound picture on her own along with some Vietnamese food for lunch.

"Hey mom" Artemis called out walking into her mom's apartment.

"Hey sweetie" her mom said.

"I brought Vietnamese food for lunch along with a present" Artemis said sitting the bags on the kitchen table.

Her mom followed her into the kitchen "Oh what kind of present?"

Artemis smiled digging in her purse and pulling out the ultrasound picture "It's the ultrasound picture of the two month checkup" she said handing it to her mom.

Her mom brought a hand to her mouth tears coming to her eyes "Oh sweetie, this is one of the best gifts I've ever received".

Artemis smiled bending down to hug her mom "I'm glad you like it mom".

Her mom hung the picture on the fridge and the two women sat at the table eating their food and talking about anything and everything. Artemis hugged her mom and said she would call her tomorrow but she had to go because Damian was spending the night with her.

When she got back to the apartment Damian was doing his homework at the kitchen table.

"Hey little man where's Dick at?" Artemis said kissing Damian on the head.

"Hey Arty he's upstairs getting dressed" Damian said not taking his eyes off of his math homework.

"Alright, I'm going to go change and then I'll pop some popcorn and we can watch some movies, sound good little man?" Artemis asked.

Damian's head snapped and he smiled "That sounds awesome".

Artemis laughed ruffling his hair "Okay but you need to finish your homework, I am not going through another bat glare from Bruce and a two hour lecture from Alfred".

Damian laughed "Okay Arty". Artemis smiled as she went upstairs to their bedroom, Dick was already in his Nightwing costume, he was just lacing his boots when she walked in "Hey babe" she said.

Dick smiled "Hey 'Mis, how was lunch with your mom?"

Artemis sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek "It was good, we had a lot of fun. How long are you patrolling tonight?"

"It's only supposed to be a couple of hours but who knows with all the criminals in Gotham" Dick said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

Artemis sighed "Okay, but try to get back before sunlight, I don't like sleeping without you".

Dick smiled "I promise I'll be back by sunlight so we can snuggle".

Artemis laughed "Good" she stood up heading towards the closet so she could change into sweats and one of Dick's old t-shirts. Dick followed her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Do I get a proper kiss from my fiancé?" Dick whispered in her ear.

Artemis smiled turning around to face him "I guess I could do that" Artemis said.

Dick smiled leaning down to gently kiss her on the lips. When they pulled away Artemis changed into her sweat pants and pulled on one of Dick's shirt. They went downstairs were Damian was picking up his homework, "You done little man?" Artemis asked.

Damian nodded his head "Yup so we can watch movies without you getting in trouble".

Dick laughed "That was funny".

Artemis scowled "It was not funny that was two hours of pure torture".

Dick and Damian laughed "I have to get going" Dick said ruffling Damian's hair "You're the man of the house until I get back alright".

Damian smiled broadly sticking his chest out "Got it".

Artemis shook her head even though she was smiling Dick pulled her into his chest kissing her forehead "I promise I'll be back by sunlight 'Mis".

"You better, and be safe babe, I love you" Artemis said.

Dick kissed her quickly on the lips "I will, I love you to" he kissed her again before pulling away and putting his mask on and opening the door going to protect Gotham.

Artemis took a deep breath turning around to see Damian already going through the movies. Artemis smiled and went into the kitchen popping three bags of popcorn as Damian picked out How to Train Your Dragon, Thor, and Battle: Los Angeles. They watched Battle: Los Angeles first, Damian loved all the fighting and shooting, Damian had a huge smile on his face the entire time, which was a little creepy to Artemis. She only had to leave to throw up in the bathroom once during the movie. They decided to watch Thor next, Artemis enjoyed the movie as did Damian but he said there wasn't enough fighting and that their needed to be more, Artemis smiled and ruffled the little boys hair before she stood up to make more popcorn and Damian put How To Train Your Dragon in. Even though Damian was a kid who was into blood goor and violence he enjoyed some movies that were actually for his age. Damian really liked the movie he thought it was amazing that the people became friends with the dragons. Artemis was glad that even though he was a unique kid he could still enjoy things that were meant for his own age. After they watched all the movies Damian didn't want to go to bed even though Artemis could tell he was tired so they watched some crappy late night TV, but like Artemis thought Damian fell asleep twenty minutes later with his head in her lap. Artemis was to tired and flat out lazy to carry him upstairs so Artemis covered him with a blanket and turned the TV off, she rested her head on the back of the couch closing her eyes. She had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by someone knocking on the door. Groaning she gently moved Damian and stood up going to the door.

She didn't expect Tim to be standing there in his Robin costume, with his hands on his knees he was breathing hard and his face was pale. "Tim what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

Tim held a hand up leaning against the door frame catching his breath "Nigtwing told me to come" Tim said.

"What? Is something wrong? Is he hurt?" Artemis asked instantly filled with worry.

Tim shook his head "No Nightwing is fine, I was on patrol with Batman when he called in, he didn't say what happened but that I needed to get to your apartment as soon as possible. So I sprinted ten blocks to the closest zeta tube and came here, did you know the zeta tube is like eight blocks from here? I'm pretty sure I can't feel my legs".

Artemis shook her head gently taking Tim's arm leading him into the apartment, she shut the door and took him into the kitchen "Damian is asleep on the couch so be quiet" Tim nodded his head as he let Artemis lead him to the kitchen, Tim sat on the stool pulling his mask off and resting his head on his arms. Artemis got him a bottle of water sitting it next to him; she sat on the stool next to him setting her hand on his back "Did Dick say anything about why you needed to come here?" Artemis asked.

Tim moved so that his head was still lying on his arms but so that he could see Artemis "No he just said that he needed Bruce's help, and that he needed me get to his apartment as soon as possible".

Artemis sighed "Alright, come on let's get you upstairs and changed, you look exhausted".

Tim smiled tiredly "I did a lot of running".

Artemis smiled and helped Tim stand up, she wrapped his arm around his waist as she leaned heavily against her, the poor kid just ran eighteen blocks after being on patrol with Batman all night. Once upstairs Artemis got some old clothes of Dick's and put them in the guest room for him to use "These are Dick's there going to be a little big but it'll work, you need to bring some clothes over to just stay here" Artemis said setting them on the bed.

Tim smiled "Thanks Arty".

Artemis smiled and ruffled the teenagers hair "It's no problem; now go to sleep, if you need anything I'll be downstairs just try not to wake up Damian".

Tim nodded his head and said "Good night Arty".

"Night Tim" Artemis said closing the door. Sighing heavily she walked downstairs; Damian would have to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night since Tim was now using the guest bedroom. Quietly she sat back down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table as she softly ran her hand through Damian's hair. As she sat there waiting for Dick to show up she thought about the child that was currently growing in her stomach. Whenever she thought about it she felt nervous, and excited at the same time, she never spent much time around babies, she had no idea what to do with one. She had a constant worry that she wouldn't be a good mother, she didn't doubt Dick for a minute she knew he would be an amazing father. At some point she had fallen asleep again, she was woken up by someone softly moving the hair from her face.

Blinking she opened her eyes to see Dick sitting their smiling sadly at her, he wasn't in his costume anymore he was in a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt "Hey" he said softly.

Stretching Artemis sat up looking down to see Damian gone "Where's Damian?"

"I put him in our bed. There's something I need to tell you 'Mis" Dick said.

"Okay what is it?" Artemis asked.

Dick looked at her hair as he rested his arm on the back of the couch he played with her hair with one hand a sign that something was wrong "I was patrolling in Gotham around your mom's apartment when I noticed lights on so I went to the window to peek in. I saw that a lamp was on the floor broken so I went to the front door and it was wide open it looked like someone kicked it in. When I went inside your mom was on the living room floor with a gunshot wound".

Artemis gasped and her eyes filled with tears "What happened?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Dick closed his eyes "She was alive when I got there but just barely I tried stopping the bleeding I called an ambulance and Batman. I took my mask off to show her it was me; she just smiled and said that she knew all along. She took my hands off the wound and held them in her own, she said 'Tell Artemis I love her, and that I am so proud of her and that she will make an amazing mother and not to worry. Take care of my daughter Dick'. That… that was the last thing she said before she died, I tried doing CPR, Batman showed up and took over but it didn't work, when the EMT's showed up they tried the shock pads but…. But it was too late. I am so sorry Artemis" Dick said with tears in his eyes.

Artemis blinked letting the tears fall "She… she's gone?" Dick nodded his head, Artemis sucked in a breath pulling her knees to her chest letting the sob she had been holding in break through her throat. Dick moved quickly, he pulled her into his lap rubbing her back and whispering it would be okay and that he was so sorry. Artemis wasn't sure how long they stayed there but when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder she moved her head from Dick's chest to see Damian standing there with Tim behind him. Artemis moved from Dick's lap so that she was sitting next to him, Damian stepped forward and wrapped his little arms around her neck hugging her. Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her and Damian who was now in her lap into his chest, Tim sat on her other side setting his hand on her shoulder and resting his head on her arm. Together the three Wayne brothers sat there comforting her, they stayed like that until the sun came up.


	13. Paula Nguyen-Crock

Paula Nguyen-Crock

It had been four days since the death of her mother. Dick refused to leave her side, he didn't go to work and he didn't do any missions for the League. Tim and Damian also refused to leave her side, Damian stayed with her at all times, and the only time Tim left was when Batman made him go to training with the team. Artemis had spoken with Jade and the two meet at Artemis and Dick's apartment where they made plans for her funeral. Dick and Roy were in charge of not letting Damian and Lian kill each other. They planned a small grave site funeral at Gotham Cemetery. Jade had sent Dick and Roy out to get ice cream with the kids so that she could talk with her sister alone.

Jade and Artemis sat on the couch together as Jade spoke "Artemis I know this is hard, especially for you, but you can't let it consume you. Dick told me you haven't been eating as much as you should be" Jade set her hand on Artemis' barely showing stomach "Your pregnant Artemis, you're not just taking care of yourself anymore".

Artemis looked down at her stomach where her sister's hand lay; Artemis intertwined their fingers and looked Jade in the eye "I know I need to take better care of myself".

Jade smiled "Good, because I want to meet my healthy niece or nephew. Lian has talked non-stop about having a new baby to play with. She keeps asking Roy and I if she can have a baby brother or sister".

Artemis smiled "What do you tell her?"

"That right now we want to spend time with her, and that she'll have one soon, just not right now" Jade said.

Artemis smiled sadly "I just keep thinking that mom will never get to know him or her, and then I think of how Dick's parents will never get to know him or her either".

Jade squeezed Artemis' hand "You can't think like that, you need to think of the positive. You and I will both make sure that our children will know about mom. And Dick will make sure your children know about his parents".

Artemis nodded her head "Thank you Jade".

Jade smiled "It's what sisters are for, and I wasn't there when you needed me the most, but I promise that isn't going to happen again".

Artemis smiled "I don't blame you for that anymore Jade, I'm just glad you're here now".

Jade smiled pulling her younger sister in for a hug "So am I". The two sisters's continued talking until Dick and Roy came back with two hyper children, and a laughing Tim.

"So how was your sister bonding girlie thing?" Roy asked sitting down next to Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes at her husband "Good actually, and we all know that Artemis and I don't do the girlie nonsense crap".

Everyone laughed and Roy said "Yes I know honey".

Dick sat down next to Artemis kissing her hair and whispering in her ear "You alright 'Mis?"

Artemis turned to look him in the eye she kissed him lightly before whispering "I'm good". Dick smiled pulling her into his side as they listened to Roy and Jade bicker.

Tim sat on the back of the couch behind Dick and Artemis he whispered in Artemis' ear "Are they always like this?"

Artemis nodded her head "Yes they are". Tim smiled shaking his head.

The next day was Paula's funeral; Artemis dressed in a black dress with black flats. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She barely got any sleep last night; she just lay there with her head on Dick's chest listening to his steady breathing and strong heartbeat. Today was going to be one of the hardest days of her life; she was not ready to bury her mother. Dick came in the room wearing a black suite; he was fixing his tie when he saw her staring into the mirror. He forgot about his as he stepped towards her, slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist setting his hands on her stomach.

He looked her in the eye and smiled "I know today is going to be hard, but I'll be there by your side through the whole thing".

Artemis nodded her head setting her hands on his "I know you will be that and our baby are the only things keeping me going right now".

Dick moved so that he was standing in front of her pulling her into a hug. Artemis rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a long time before Tim and Damian came in the room. Artemis pulled away from to Dick to look at the two brothers, they were both wearing black suites and had their hair slicked back like Dick. Artemis smiled and said "You two look incredibly handsome".

Damian and Tim smiled as Dick playfully pouted "Hey you didn't say I looked handsome".

Tim and Artemis laughed as Damian stuck his tongue out "You look handsome as well Dick" Artemis said.

Dick smiled wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Bruce and Alfred are here with the limo?" Tim said.

Dick nodded his head "Alright you two go downstairs we'll be there in a minute".

Tim nodded his head setting his hand on Damian's shoulder and steering the younger boy out of the room. Dick looked Artemis in the eye and said "You can get through this 'Mis, I know you can, and you've got everyone who loves you by your side".

Artemis closed her eyes "I know, let's just get this over with please, so I can come home and stay wrapped in your arms".

Dick nodded his head before kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment where the limo was waiting for them.

It was quite a sight to see one blond woman along with Bruce Wayne and his three sons. Jade and Roy were already there with Lian and sitting in the front row. Artemis took a deep breath her eyes never leaving the coffin where she knew her mother was now lying in. She sat down next to Jade who instantly took her hand; Dick sat next to her on the end of the row. Alfred, Bruce, Tim, and Damian sat in the row behind them.

Soon Wally arrived who gave her a long hug, he didn't say anything, he knew there was nothing he could say, he just held her and then kissed her cheek before taking his seat behind Dick. Ollie and Dinah came and each gave her and Jade a hug before taking their seats. Soon everyone from the team arrived showing their support for their team mate.

Artemis sat through the whole service tightly holding on to Jades hand and resting her head on Dick's shoulder. After the service everyone came up to her and hugged her telling her how sorry she was, she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. But true to his word Dick stayed by her side never once leaving it. About half way through the people who showed up Jade lost it and completely freaked out screaming at everyone that their pathetic words didn't help, it didn't bring their mother back. She ended up breaking into tears and almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for Roy quickly catching her. Lian was so scared that she started crying as well, she ran towards Artemis who picked her up hugging her to her chest. Artemis picked her niece up and sat down in a chair rubbing her back and comforting the little girl.

Dick sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispering to the little girl "Its okay Lian, mommy is just really sad right now. She didn't mean to be mean, or scare you".

Lian wiped her tears and looked at Dick "Is it because grandma is gone?" she asked.

Dick nodded his head "Yes sweetie it's because grandma is gone, Auntie Artemis and mommy are really sad that grandma is gone".

Lian looked at Artemis "You're sad to Auntie Artemis?"

Artemis nodded her head "Yes sweetie I'm sad to, I really miss grandma, but don't worry mommy and I will be just fine, you wanna know why?" Lian nodded her head "It's because we have a lot of people who love us, like your daddy, Uncle Dick, grandpa Ollie, and Dinah, and the new baby that Dick and I are going to have".

Lian smiled "I'm really excited about your new baby?"

Artemis laughed "I am to sweetie. I think your mommy is feeling a little better, why don't you go give her a hug and make her feel better".

Lian smiled "Okay" she jumped down from Artemis' lap and ran towards her parents. Jade immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Dick kissed the side of Artemis' head and said "That was really sweet what you did".

Artemis smiled "She needed to be cheered up, you did great as well babe. Let's go home I don't think I can take anymore of people telling me how sorry they are without having a break down like Jade did".

Dick smiled "Alright, it's probably a good thing I made you keep your crossbow at home".

Artemis smiled "Yeah probably" they stood up heading back to the limo where the Wayne family was waiting "Hey guys, why don't you go home with Bruce today?" Artemis said to Tim and Damian.

"But we want to stay with you and make sure you're okay" Damian said.

Artemis smiled "I promise you I'm okay, I just want to spend some time with Dick, but I promise Dick and I will come to the mansion for dinner okay?"

Damian sighed "Okay".

Artemis pulled him in for a hug and kissed his head, she did the same to Tim before they got in the limo and drove to their apartment.

When they got home Dick made Artemis some soup and the two sat on the couch together eating soup and sharing stories of each of their dead parents. Once they were done with their lunch they cuddled together on the couch. Dick was lying on his side with his back to the couch, Artemis' back was flat against his chest and his hand was on her stomach, with her hand on top of his.

"I want to name the baby after the people we've lost" Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"Like if it's a boy we could name him John Todd Grayson, after your father and Jason. And if it's a girl we could name her Mary Paula Grayson, after your mom and my mom" Artemis said.

"I like it, I really like how you put Jason's name in there that means a lot to me" Dick said.

Artemis smiled "I thought it would, I can't wait to meet this little guy or girl".

"Me either" Dick said kissing her head. The two of them continued lying on the couch talking about their future.


	14. John Todd Grayson

John Todd Grayson

Artemis Crock soon to be Grayson was currently nine months pregnant and two weeks over her due date. She was already on maternity leave from work and Dick had taken time off of work as well because she was so far overdue and didn't want her to be alone.

Currently Artmeis was trying to sleep but she couldn't get comfortable, she kept having back pain and horrible indigestion, and she just couldn't get comfortable. Sighing she sat up; she had to go to the bathroom again, groaning she stood up and started towards the bathroom.

Right before she got to the bathroom she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and something wet run down her leg. Eyes widening she looked down to see a puddle at her feet "Dick" she said barely above a whisper. But Dick didn't move "Dick" she said louder. Dick just moaned moving his head to the side. Huffing Artemis yelled "DICK" making him sit up straight in bed.

"What…. What's going on?" Dick said voice thick with sleep.

"My water just broke I think I'm going into labor, shit this hurts" Artemis said bending over.

Dick sprung out of bed running over to her "Just sit down I'll get your bag, and we'll get to the hospital. It's going to be okay, just breath remember the lamas class" Dick said eyes wide and face visibly pale in the dark room.

Artemis sat down on the bed trying to focus on her breathing, Dick turned and ran towards the closet slipping in the puddle on the floor almost falling onto his back "I'll clean that up" he said dashing into the bathroom to put a towel on it. Dick managed to get everything together and next to the bed by the time the next contraction hit.

Artemis took Dick's hand squeezing it making Dick wince "You're doing great 'Mis. Come on were ready to go I'll help you downstairs".

Artemis took a deep breath frowning at her fiance "You might want to put some clothes on Dick" Artemis said.

Dick looked down realizing he was only in his boxers smiling sheepishly Dick sprinted into the closer putting on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with his boots.

Once Dick was ready he helped Artemis down the stairs and to the car. They arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later along with two more contractions and Dick wincing from Artemis squeezing his hand.

Once they were in the hospital room and the doctors and nurses had everything set up Dick called Bruce, Jade, and Barbara and told them they were at the hospital and the doctor said that it could be a while since she was only five centimeters dilated. But that didn't stop them, forty minutes later Jade was in the room with them, while the entire Wayne family was in the waiting room along with Barbara, Wally, Zatanna, Roy and Lian.

"Thank you for being here Jade" Artemis said.

Jade smiled "Were else would I be, I am the experienced one here" Jade said teasingly.

Artemis laughed "How long were you in labor with Lian?"

"I was in labor for almost ten hours, which is completely normal" Jade said.

Dick gapped "Ten hours, how did Roy not have a shattered hand?"

Jade laughed "He almost did, I broke every finger except his thumb".

Dick winced looking at his hands but didn't say anything, Artemis laughed "I think it's payback babe we are the ones who have to push a living baby out of a very small whole".

"I know that, don't worry about it you and I both know I can handle pain" Dick said kissing her forehead "I'm going to get some water, you want anything?" Dick asked.

Right when Artemis was getting ready to answer a very painful contraction hit her, she bit her lip so she didn't scream, she grabbed Dick's hand squeezing it as hard as she could. Once the contraction was over Artemis was breathing heavy and had sweat on her forehead.

Jade stood up "I'm going to get the doctor that was a serious contraction".

Artemis and Dick nodded their heads "You alright babe?"

Artemis glared at him "What do you think?"

Dick winced both from the pain in his hand and Artemis' tone "Sorry" he said slowly moving his fingers making sure they weren't broken.

Once the doctor was done checking everything he spoke "Your eight centimeters dilated, just a couple more hours and you'll have a new baby" he said before leaving the room.

Two hours later Artemis was in full labor and ten centimeters dilated. Dick and Jade were the only ones in the room as she pushed with both of them at the head of the bed holding her hands and saying encouraging things.

Breating heavy Artemis rested on the bed "I swear to God Dick you get me pregnant again I'll make it so you never have kids again" Artemis said.

Jade laughed at Dick's wide scared eyes "She doesn't mean it I said the same thing, and I'm twelve weeks pregnant".

"What?" Artemis said.

Jade smiled but didn't get to say anything because the doctor told Artemis to push again. Artemis used everything she had and pushed not afraid to yell out in pain, but hers wasn't the only pain heard, she squeezed Dick's hand so hard that he yelped in pain.

The room was quickly filled with the sound of crying "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" the doctor said setting the baby on a blanket in Artemis' lap.

Artemis had tears running down her face as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy, when she felt a hand smooth away the hair from her face she looked up into Dick's tearful happy eyes "He's beautiful 'Mis you did amazing" Dick said kissing her on the forehead.

Artemis looked down at her son "We did amazing" she said.

Jade smiled wiping the tears off of her checks "You did amazing, both of you, stupid hormones are making me cry".

Artemis smiled "Thank you for being here Jade, and Congratulations".

Dick smiled and walked around the bed pulling his soon to be sister inlaw into a hug "Thank you".

Jade hugged him back "Just take care of my sister and nephew".

Dick nodded his head "I will".

Thirty minutes later Artemis and Dick sat on the hospital bed looking at the sleeping little boy in Artemis' arms. Dick smiled lightly setting his hand on the baby's head "He looks just like you" Dick said.

"But he has your hair and your eyes" Artemis said.

"I love you Artemis, you've just given me everything I've ever wanted" Dick said lightly kissing her lips.

Artemis smiled "I love you to".

"Should we introduce him to our crazy family?" Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah".

Dick smiled kissing her again before leaving the room. He came back in holding Damian and Lian's hands with everyone else behind him. He lifted Damian and Lian onto the bed so that they could see as everyone gathered in the room and around the bed.

"Is that the baby?" Damian asked.

Artemis smiled "Yes it is everyone I'd like to introduce you to John Todd Grayson".

"After your father and Jason?" Bruce asked softly.

Dick smiled "It was Artemis idea; we wanted to honor the people we've lost".

"So how bad is your hand?" Roy asked.

Dick smiled showing his bandaged hand "Shattered hand" he said causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone smiled and congratulated the young couple and cooed at the adorable little baby.

An hour later Dick and Artemis lay together on the hospital bed as their new baby slept peacefully next to them.


	15. Seven Years Later

Seven Years Later

A woman in her early thirties parked in her driveway stumbling out of her car carrying a briefcase, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white button up shirt, her long blonde hair was let loose down her back. Stumbling to the front door she fished around in her purse looking for her keys.

She finally fished them out of her purse but dropped the papers she pulled out on the front step. Cursing quietly she bent down picking up the papers. Finally after everything was picked up she unlocked her front door looking forward to a nice glass of wine and a hot bubble bath.

She sat her things on the table by the door quietly moving through the house. No one was in the living room or the kitchen but there was a huge mess which meant her husband cooked dinner. Finally she made it to the back of the house where the family room was.

Artemis Crock Grayson leaned against the doorway smiling at the sight in front of her. Currently her husband and teenage brother in-law were asleep on the couch with her three children between them.

Her oldest John who was seven was asleep in the middle of the couch with his head leaned back and his mouth wide open.

Her youngest daughter Mary Paula Grayson who was five was asleep in her father's lap with her head resting on his chest and with Dick's arms wrapped protectively around her tiny body, Mary was a very big daddy's girl.

Mary's twin brother Cole Wayne Grayson was asleep with his head in Damian's lap and his feet in John's lap.

Artemis quietly turned and headed upstairs towards hers and Dick's master bedroom so she could change into a pair of sweats and a tank-top. Once she was changed and got a snack from the kitchen she went back to the family room.

Quietly stepping over toys she made it to the couch, deciding to pick up Cole first since he was the easiest. Gently picking him up she cradled him to her body so that his head was on her shoulder. Artemis made it out of the family room and to the stairs before he sleepily lifted his head from her shoulder "Mommy" Cole said while yawning.

Artemis smiled kissing his cheek "Yes sweetie?"

Cole laid his head back down "I'm glad your home, I tried to stay awake for you".

Artemis went into Cole's bedroom gently laying him on the bed and covering him up before sitting on the side of the bed moving the hair out of his half-awake eyes. Cole was the perfect mixture of Artemis and Dick. He had Dick's beautiful blue eyes with her blonde hair, and his facial features matched both of theirs. "I'm glad I'm home to sweetie I missed you very much" Artemis said. Cole yawned pulling his stuffed Batman closer to his chest "I love you sweetie, good night" Artemis said bending over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Luv you mommy" Cole whispered falling back asleep.

Artemis shut his door going back downstairs. When she got back Damian was just starting to wake up. When he looked down to see Cole gone he quickly sat up his eyes frantically searching the room "It's okay I put him to bed upstairs" Artemis said quietly moving closer to the couch.

Damian instantly relaxed "That's good, when did you get home Arty?"

"About forty minutes ago, Cole said you guys tried waiting up for me?" Artemis asked.

Damian nodded his head "Yeah the kids wanted to see you before bed, we tried keeping them awake but obviously it didn't work".

Artemis smiled "That was sweet of you guys, thanks".

Damian shrugged standing up "You want me to carry John upstairs?"

"Yeah just let me wake him up and say good night first" Artemis said taking Damian's spot on the couch and gently running her hand through her oldest sons hair. Johan looked exactly like Dick with only a few features from Artemis. "Wake up sweetie" Artemis said softly.

John slowly opened his eyes "Mom" he said voice thick from sleep.

Artemis smiled "Hey Jaybird. Sorry to wake you I just wanted to say good night".

John yawned stretching his arms over his head "Why are you so late mom?"

Artemis sighed pulling him into her lap "I had a lot of paper work to do at work and I was the only one who could do it, I'm sorry for being so late but I promise tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you".

John smiled "Can we go to the park mom?"

Artemis laughed "Sure we can Jaybird, but now it's time for Uncle Damian to take you to upstairs" Artemis kissed him on the head "Good night sweetie I love".

"Love you to mom" John said standing up and taking Damian's hand "Night Arty" Damian said.

"Good night Damian" Artemis said watching them go upstairs where Damian picked John up carrying him upstairs. Artemis smiled turning towards her husband and daughter. Gently she shook Dick's shoulder "Dick wake up" Dick grunted moving his head away Artemis sighed "Come on Dick wake up you'll regret sleeping on the couch tomorrow, wake up Dick" Artemis said finally poking him in the cheek making him jerk awake.

Eyes wide he scanned the room when he saw Artemis he relaxed back into the couch "You scared me 'Mis".

Artemis smiled "I'm sorry but you weren't waking up".

Dick pouted "No reason to poke me in the face".

Artemis rolled her eyes "It woke you up, come on we need to get Mary upstairs, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep on the couch all night".

Dick nodded his head gently standing up and shifting Mary in his arms, Mary didn't even flinch she slept like a rock. Something she and Artemis also shared not including their similar looks. Dick went upstairs as Artemis made sure everything was turned off downstairs.

Once she was done Artemis went upstairs to Mary's room. Dick was tucking her in and kissing her forehead when Artemis walked in. Artemis kissed her daughters head and followed her husband to the hallway.

Once the door was shut Dick quickly pulled her into a hug burrowing his face in her hair. "I missed you" Dick said.

Artemis took a deep breath letting herself relax into her husband's arms "I missed you to".

Dick pulled away taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom "Damian put John and Cole to bed?"

"I put Cole to bed and Damian took John to bed" Artemis said sitting down on the bed and watched as Dick changed into a pair of pajama pants.

Dick nodded his head "How was work?"

Artemis groaned "I don't want to talk about it; I just want to lay in bed with you and completely forget about my day".

Dick smiled "That sounds perfect to me" he said lying down on their bed and pulling her into his side. Artemis took a deep breath laying her head on his chest "I love you Artemis".

"I love you to Dick" Artemis said lifting her head so that she could kiss him. Dick eagerly responded to the kiss moving so that he was hovering over her.

Artemis broke away breathing heavy "What are you doing babe?" she asked with a large smile on her face.

Dick grinned "I was thinking we could work on baby number four".

Artemis raised her eyebrow "Number four huh? Well are you going to be the one to carry if for nine months and then push it out".

Dick shook his head "It's kind of impossible for me to do that, but I will be encouraging the entire time".

"You're so persuasive babe" Artemis said sarcastically.

Dick grinned "Is that a yes then?'

Artemis rolled her eyes "Let's go for baby number four, but it better be a girl Grayson".

Dick grinned kissing her hard on the mouth.


End file.
